Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here
by Hikaru-hime
Summary: Kagome's locked away from Inuyasha and Feudal Japan. Come to find out she has a daughter who is also Inuyasha's. What will happen when Inuyasha meets her? Will he accept her, or neglect her, or will SHE reject him? Find out what happens. Please R&R!
1. Wait Forever For Me

Whoo hoo! I'm startin' up on my newest fan-fiction. Hopefully this'll be better than Vamp Kenshin 'cause I think I screwed up some on that. Yeah.. Um.. Anywho.. This ficcy is called Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here.. As you know.. Hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha… obviously… If I did, Inuyasha would've never liked Kikyo and Sesshomaru wouldn't look so much like a she-male. Jaken wouldn't be so freaking weird, and Naraku wouldn't disguise himself as a baboon at times 'cause I hate, hate, HATE monkeys.. No offense to some people who happen to like 'em.

Warnings: Yeah, here's a warning; if you read this fan-fiction, you will die in seven days…

Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here

By: Chelsea Thomas

Chapter 1: Wait Forever For Me

"Kagome," Inuyasha called down the cliff, "is… is Naraku… dead for good?"

Kagome stayed silent for a minute. She grasped the Shikon Jewel tightly in her fists. Finally, she looked up to Inuyasha whilst standing up and replied, "He's gone. Naraku is locked deep inside the jewel." Inuyasha heaved out a heavy relieving sigh.

"Let's go see if Miroku and the others are okay," he suggested. 

Kagome nodded, climbing up the cliff with some assistance from Inuyasha. The two set off in another direction, when a speeding arrow stopped them dead in their tracks. Luckily, the two missed it by a hair as it pinned itself to a nearby tree. They jerked their heads in the direction of the arrow. A woman with long, black hair and a red and white kimono stood on a branch of a tree, bow drawn. 

"Kikyo," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Kikyo lowered her bow and began speaking in a low, stern voice. "That jewel shall not be kept in the hands of the likes of you."

"Yeah? And what makes you think you're any better keeping it?" Kagome debated.

"Fool," Kikyo mumbled, "I thought you'd remember, after telling you for the thousandth time, that I am the jewel's original protector and purifier." 

Kagome's face flushed red. "Oh yeah.." 

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome behind him. He locked his gaze hard on Kikyo. She jumped from the tree and approached Inuyasha slowly.

"Inuyasha," she said calmly, "if you love me as much as you say, give me the jewel." Kikyo held her hand out in front of her, nearing closer to the dog demon. 

Kagome turned and bolted behind her, wrapping the jewel string around her neck. "Don't come after me, Inuyasha!" she called to him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _What the hell is she doing? _he thought. 

Kikyo shot a couple arrows at Kagome, hoping to stop her. Although almost tripping over herself, Kagome managed to dodge them. Much to Kikyo's dismay, Kirara appeared in the sky, running toward Kagome. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were passengers.

"Kagome, grab on," Sango instructed with an outstretched arm.

As Kagome grabbed hold, an arrow nicked her ankle, causing her to want to let go. Sango hauled Kagome's body in front of her, setting her on Kirara's back.

Kikyo stopped and watched them ride away. She glared at the sky. Soon enough, she walked off.

"Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked with concern.

"Yeah, Shippo put in whilst jumping onto her shoulder. "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine," Kagome replied. "But where's Inuyasha?"

Sango explained, "We tried looking for him, but no luck."

Kagome's heart sank. _Inuyasha, are you okay?_ She pondered in her head. "Sango… take me home…" she pleaded.

At first, Sango hesitated and wondered why she wanted to leave. But she directed Kirara to the well.

After they got there, Kagome said her goodbyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said. Before anyone could wave, she jumped into the well, back to future Japan.

~*^*^*^*~

Inuyasha quickly leaped to the well where he met up with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. 

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded. 

"Shippo replied, "She went home." Inuyasha cursed and clenched his fists tight.

Miroku approached him and asked, "Are you mad that she still has the jewel?"

"That," he replied through clenched teeth, "and the fact that I could sense a different scent inside her. Like… another… dog demon…" 

The area then became silent…

~*^*^*^*~

Meanwhile, Kagome came back to her home with her grandfather, mother, and brother staring at her.

"Um, hi," she greeted. 

"Kagome," her mother said sternly, "you grandfather cannot cover for you missing school anymore. Your grades are becoming so low you might not be able to get a scholarship for college. I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid we're going to have to seal off this well."

Kagome's heart stopped and she screamed, "What?!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but we have to do it."

Soon enough, Sota and his grandpa nailed the well shut.

What was she going to tell Inuyasha? What was she going to do about the jewel? These and other questions made their way through her mind.

"He'll wait," she said aloud after her family left. "He'll wait forever for me…"

Before a blink of an eye, the jewel around her neck seemed to become a faint light and forced itself into her stomach. But what was going on?

~~~~~~~~~

Okay, okay, I get it. Short chapter. But all of them are pretty much short, which is why I'm gonna try to make the story long with lot o' chappies. I had to figure out something for the reason why something's gonna happen so that's why this first chapter pretty much sucks. I mean think about it, Why would Kagome's family seal off the well for grades? Why didn't Inuyasha follow Kagome even though she said no? Stupid ideas, I know. Sue me… -_-* But yeah… please review!


	2. My Life As A Teenage Dog Demon

Already, time to update again. One day later… dun, dun, DUN! Yeah.. Anyways.. Last night I went to Hot Topic and got the most awesome comic book ever! It's called Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Okay, so I had one a long time ago, but I got the second one last night. I got mad though. Because there was only one Happy Noodle Boy and most of it was about love. Like, in "Meanwhile Somewhere Else", a dude was on a date, some girl in "Wobbly Headed Bob" fell in love with him, and even Johnny (or Nny for short) had a date. It was weird… I also got some other stuffs but yeah… *nod nod* I think I'm done ranting now. Onward to chapter 2!!

Disclaimers: See chapter 1... Duh!

Warnings: In this chapter, there is the issue with a young teen cussing. OMG isn't that awful?! How horrible to have a teenager cuss! *shakes head solemnly* T_T … (sarcasm alert!)

Chapter 2: My Life As A Teenage Dog Demon

A young girl sat in boredom during her pre-algebra class. Her crimson red eyes stared up at her black dog ears, running her tongue across her fangs. As her red nail-polished claws tapped on her desk, the teacher gave a frustrated sigh, approaching the girl.

"Kasumi," she said sternly, "stop daydreaming and catch up on your notes."

Kasumi looked from her teacher to her schoolwork. "Mrs. Mishima," she said innocently noticing her classmates' stares, "I was simply admiring your beautiful ceiling, wondering about the possibilities of how math can tie in with all the little dots in the squares."

The classmates laughed at Kasumi's comment as Mrs. Mishima glared. "Just catch up on your notes and we'll talk more about the ceiling during detention," she warned.

Still, Kasumi gave a mischievous grin. She turned around behind her and noticed a girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes flashing the thumbs-up sign, winking at her. Mrs. Mishima seemed to notice and glared. 

"Akane, you can join your friend in detention as well," she said. 

With that, Akane and Kasumi slid down in their seats and class continued. This class that day seemed to last days. Mrs. Mishima almost had half the class for detention. Kasumi was used to it. The others weren't.

"Jeeso," Akane complained walking out of detention. "What's the deal with Mrs. Mishima?"

Kasumi shifted her backpack to her right shoulder and replied, "Either she hasn't had sex in forever or she's got a bad case of hemorrhoids." 

Akane burst out laughing. Kasumi smirked and pushed the doors of the school open. While doing so, a boy leaning against the door was pushed down by Kasumi.

"Hey," he said, "watch it--." He saw Kasumi and smiled. "On the other hand, I should've been more careful. You, me, Saturday night. What'cha think, dog girl?"

Kasumi replied coldly, "My foot, your ass, ten seconds. What'cha think, fruit cake?"

The boy turned and walked away as Akane laughed again.

"You're so mean, Kasumi," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Feh," was Kasumi's only reply as they waited for a maroon '98 Ford Explorer pulling up in front of them. The girls opened the doors and climbed inside.

"Hey mom," Kasumi greeted smiling at her.

"Hey Kasumi," Kagome replied with a half smile on her face. "How was detention today?"

"Fine. Mrs. Mishima seemed really pissed today."

"She seemed really _what_ today?"

"Eh, mad. Sorry… Hey, we're giving Akane a ride home, kay?"

"Hello Akane," Kagome greeted looking into the rearview mirror. "And Kasumi, what did you say?"

Kasumi heaved out a frustrated growl and replied through grit teeth, "Can we please give Akane a ride home?"

Kagome smiled as the girls buckled in and she changed gears, lurching forward.

~~~~~~~

Alrighty, well, what'cha think? Second chapter completed! Mwahahaha!! Just a little surprised? Well, I already have the 3rd chapter done, but I don't feel like typing it up at the moment. Please review! Thanks! By the way… I could care less if the reviews are flames. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion and I can't stop them. So go ahead… BRING ON THE FLAAAAMES!! Mwahahahahaaaaa!!!! *shifty look* Okay. Heheh… sorry… BYE!


	3. Kasumi Meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha Meet Kasu...

Alright, updating once again. For once, I have nothing to rant about. Beside the fact that it's the first day of Spring Break and I have to stay inside to baby-sit… T_T It's really nice out! And instead I'm in here typing up chapter three. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing though. You guys be the judges.

Chapter 3: Kasumi meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet Kasumi

Kasumi and Kagome waved goodbye to Akane as they dropped her off. The rest of the way home, Kagome got serious with her daughter.

"Kasumi, I need to talk to you about school," she said.

Kasumi looked up at her mom as she turned the steering wheel to the right. "Yeah, what about school?"

"I found your progress reports in your drawer."

Kasumi's face flared. "You went into my room and searched through my things?!" she exclaimed.

"I had a right to, Kasumi," Kagome snapped raising her voice higher than Kasumi's. "All of your grades were D's and F's. Tell me why that is."

"I only get progress reports in Pre-Algebra and Physical Science."

"That doesn't matter. I am extremely disappointed in you, Kasumi," Kagome said lowering her tone.

"Look Mom," Kasumi began, "we got those reports every week for those classes. But if you take a look at my quarter and semester grades, they're way better."

"It doesn't matter. There's a reason you're getting these grades. What's wrong honey?" Kagome asked. Kasumi noticed the concern in her voice and looked out the window.

"There's… nothing… wrong," Kasumi replied in a low voice. Kagome wasn't convinced. She bit her lip and concentrated more on the road.

As they pulled into the driveway, Kagome noticed something different, but she couldn't tell what. As soon as the car stopped, Kasumi quickly jumped out and ran into the house, leaving her backpack in the car. Kagome had to know what was going on…

~*^*^*^*~

Kasumi opened the door to her room and shut it behind her. She sighed and leaned her back against her door. She let herself slide to the ground, hugging her knees. When she opened her eyes, she screamed.

There was a man with long silver hair, red kimono, and gold eyes staring hard at her. Kasumi stood up and grabbed numerous items, throwing them at the man.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Cut it out!" He tried to shield himself with his forearms.

"Get out of here!" Kasumi warned.

As she got another quick glance at him, she stopped. The man sat down on the ground and glared at her. She slowly approached him with what seemed to be a mesmerized look in her eyes.

"What was that all about? Who are you?" he asked.

Kasumi paid no mind to those questions. Instead she said quietly, "You have ears and fangs like me…" She stepped even closer to him, playing with his ears, then sat down in front of him. She was staring hard into his golden eyes.

Kagome burst into the room and said, "Inuyasha! You busted through the seal of the well!" 

"Yeah, I did," replied the man.

"Wait," said Kasumi, "Inuyasha, as I was told, is my father's name…"

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked with much confusion.

"Kasumi, meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, meet Kasumi," Kagome introduced them. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "Kasumi is your daughter."

There was stunned silence as jaws dropped to the ground and eyes as big as watermelons.

~~~~~

Okay, that's by-far the shortest chapter I've ever written. Well, what'd you think? When I wrote the part with the eyes as big as watermelons part, I immediately thought of Totosai. He's so cool. So is Myoga. That was random… but it's not my fault. Okay, maybe it was, but, well, BLAH! Alright now, see ya next chapter.

Oh yeah… kagomepotter - thanks so much for reviewing ^_^


	4. Inuyasha's MiniMe

*sigh* Yeesh, 4th chapter in two days. I'm getting tired of typing all this stuff up… I got a review from eMeLyNoOoPeE. Well, I was hoping someone would say stuffs like that. Yeah, I know Kagome was young at the time… but I don't want to go into detail here, or in the story. And I'll explain the thing with Kasumi's ears and stuff in this chapter, don't worry. By the way, thanks for reviewing. Heheh. Onward!!

Disclaimers: Just take a gander at what I'm going to say… T_T 

Warnings: …

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Mini-Me

"I… I have a daughter?" Inuyasha asked aloud, breaking the lengthened silence.

"Yes Inuyasha. It was an accident. I'm sure neither of us meant for this to happen. But it did…" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha then snapped back, "I can't believe you didn't show her to me after she was born!!"

Kagome tried to be reassuring and explained, "The well was sealed. Soon enough, I almost completely forgot about it. I knew I wouldn't be able to pry it open until my mother, brother, and grandfather left."

"Why'd they leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I wanted to be on my own with my own little family. Just me and Kasumi."

"And you decided to forget about me?"

"Of course not, Inuyasha. Here's the problem. Deep inside her heart, is the Shikon Jewel. If we went back to Feudal Japan, imagine how much trouble Kasumi would be in."

Inuyasha was stunned and he looked bug-eyed at Kasumi. "The Shikon Jewel is inside you?!"

Kasumi nodded slowly. She was speechless. Seeing her dad made her feel… well… there weren't any words to describe how she felt. But most was disbelief. 

"Well, she has the same school outfit you used to wear," Inuyasha observed, addressing Kagome. "I take it she goes to regular school."

Kagome nodded in response.

"What about the way she looks? What does everyone think?" Inuyasha asked. "Every time I went out in public with you, you made me hide my ears under a hat."

Instead Kasumi answered for her mother. "Classmates and everyone think it's a deformation. To fit the part, I told them that I filed my nails into claws and had really sharp canine teeth. As for my eyes, I tell people they're a weird color brown," her voice got lower and spoke aloud more to herself than Inuyasha, "Although I can't see why they'd be so stupid as to believe that…"

There was silence. Apparently, Inuyasha had no further questions at the moment. Kasumi looked into his eyes and could tell he didn't know what to think of the situation. 

"I got a question for you now… um… Dad," Kasumi said pulling her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him. "How come you never just got up and broke through the well a long time ago?"

Kagome was asking that same question in her mind. "Yeah Inuyasha, please, do tell," she said.

"I figured you moved, or died or something seeing how you never came back even though you told Sango and Miroku you would," Inuyasha replied, sticking his hands in the sleeves of his kimono.

"And you just now decided to come here thirteen years later?! Inuyasha, you're such a fool," Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha glared daggers at her replying, "I just had a weird feeling, that's all! About the Shikon Jewel. So I had to check it out."

"So what, are you saying _you_ can sense Shikon Shards?!"

"I never said that! It's called 'intuition', Kagome," Inuyasha replied coldly.

Kagome got angry and said quietly, "Sit."

Both Inuyasha and Kasumi landed on the ground with a hard THUD. Realizing this, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, why'd she come down, too?"

Kasumi stood up and straightened her skirt. She then explained, "Somehow, it got passed down to me. Necklace or not. Don't ask me." She shrugged and jumped onto her bed. As she lie down on her back with her hands intertwined and resting on her stomach, she stared intently at the ceiling. As if she were out of breath, she heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Strangely enough," Kagome said, "she reminded me a lot of you. She's so proud and stubborn. And yet, at the same time, she's so caring and honest. Because of these traits, Inuyasha, I never went one day without thinking of you."

Kasumi turned on her side looking at her father while being propped on her elbow, resting her head on her hand, she explained, "Mom designated me as your Mini-You." She smirked. Inuyasha could find that bit hard to believe. But, he forced himself a sneer. So far, he thought Kasumi was annoying. Even though he never really got to see what she was truly like seeing how they only knew each other for a few minutes.

Out of boredom of talking, Kasumi leaned forward and reached her hand under her bed. Feeling around a bit, her hand finally hit something smooth and solid. She grasped it and brought it up as she laid back down on her back. The object she found was a portable CD player. She took the earphones and tried to make them fit okay into her ears. They resembled black, large hearing aids with chords attached. After she finally got them on okay, she pushed a button on the player. Soon enough, Kagome and Inuyasha could hear faint heavy metal music coming from it.

_Mini-Me? You've got to be kidding me_, Inuyasha thought. _This kid's just weird… I can't believe I'm related to her…_

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried to grab her attention. She looked to him as he continued. "How old is she… really..?"

"She's thirteen. Why?" Kagome asked back.

"Because she should still be like a little kid. How come she looks her age?"

"I can't answer that one. Maybe it's because she's more human than dog demon," Kagome relied shrugging. 

While Kasumi had her eyes closed, lip singing and moving to the music, Inuyasha and Kagome alike stared at her. Inuyasha slowly began to feel love for his daughter. For every minute, the feeling rose. Kagome felt warm hearted that Inuyasha finally got to meet his daughter. She always had an intention of letting them meet and regretted the fact that she hadn't done it sooner. 

~~~~~~~~~

Phew, that was the longest chapter I've written. I feel so proud of myself ^_^

Well, what do you guys think? I'll update soon if I can get the motivation of reviewers, I promise! Hehehe


	5. Inside The Belly Of The Well

*sigh* Okie days, time for me to update again. Just so much is happening in my life right now, I haven't really had time to update on this fic. Anywho, let's just get on with it, shall we?

Inuyasha: Yeah, really… when's this story gonna be over again?

What, ya getting tired of it already?

Inuyasha: Well… maybe… but what the hell's with this "Kasumi" girl?

Relax, Inu. It's simple, this is called a "fan-fiction". Come on, say it with me *makes quotation marks with her fingers* "fan-fiction". Meaning NOT REAL!

Inuyasha: Get off my back… *glare*

Can we just get on with this thing?

Inuyasha: Yeah. Get it done with already. Jeez… 

Disclaimers: Eh, that's it. Who really reads these every chapter anyway?

Warnings: Same with the disclaimers…

Chapter 5: Inside the belly of the Well

Inuyasha stood up and headed toward the door. Kagome ran to him calling as Kasumi straightened up from the bed. 

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she grabbed his shoulder. 

Inuyasha turned slightly to her and replied, "Home…"

"But why so soon? I mean, you don't have to go…" 

"I just need to think," Inuyasha said calmly. "Everyone needs time to think. I'm no exception."

"Think about what, Inuyasha?"

He motioned to Kasumi's door and explained, "About her. I mean, finding out you have a kid you never met who's been alive for so many years is pretty overwhelming, Kagome."

Kagome let go of his kimono and looked to the ground. She felt horrible for not telling him about Kasumi. She knew she could have forgot all about her mother's and grandfather's warnings and went to see Inuyasha after she found out she was pregnant. Or even showed her to him after she was born. But then again… that would be pretty dangerous on the count of Naraku still being inside the Shikon Jewel… which was inside… Kasumi. Kagome felt so bad that she didn't tell him about his daughter. 

Inuyasha strutted outside to the temple. Kagome followed.

"I'll be back soon," he said to her as he stood beside the well.

Kagome nodded and replied, "Maybe Kasumi and I could come by."

With a shrug, Inuyasha jumped inside, not saying another word to Kagome. But as she left, she didn't realize there was someone at the temple doors. It was Kasumi… but what was she doing…?

~*^*^*^*~

As soon as she knew her mother was out of sight, Kasumi quietly snuck into the temple and stared into the well.

"So this is how my dad gets from Feudal to Future Japan. I get it," she said aloud to herself. 

Making sure no one was watching her, she sneakily glanced in all directions, and jumped inside the well. What she saw next amazed her.

She was plummeting into space by the looks of it. A blue light surrounded her as little star-like specks danced around this vast nothingness. Soon enough, she got scared and her heart jumped around inside her ribcage. The Shikon Jewel had escaped her body and was floating in front of her. Before she could catch it, she was in Feudal Japan, climbing out the well.

Inuyasha noticed and turned to her. "What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Dad," she replied, "I had to see what the whole 'well' thing was all about. But in the meantime, I lost the jewel."

Inuyasha's lip curled as his eye twitched. "You… WHAT?!?!"

Kasumi put her hands in front of her face defensively and said, "I know, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But, we can find it, I know we can."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Hey, I can't do this on my own. I'm only thirteen for Christ sakes."

"Watch it, kid."

"I have a name you know. It's Kasumi to yo--" She got cut off in mid sentence by an unfamiliar voice.

A man walking by wearing black and purple and a small black ponytail approached Inuyasha and Kasumi as he asked, "Were you able to find Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned to him and replied nodding, "Yeah, I did."

The man then took notice to Kasumi. "And who is this?" He seemed to be interested in her and looked at her in a seductive way.

"Back off, Miroku. This is my daughter, Kasumi," Inuyasha said sternly, standing in front of her.

Miroku looked shocked as ever. He couldn't even find correct words to come out of his mouth. "Wait… she… your… what?!"

The bridge of Inuyasha's nose turned crimson red as he crossed his arms over his chest explaining, "She's me and Kagome's daughter…" He looked to the direction right of him and studied a butterfly landing onto a flower petal, then flapping its wings.

Silence filled the air as Miroku looked from Kasumi, then to Inuyasha, doing this several times. He set his right hand on his chin as he broke the silence. "Yes, she resembles both of you very well."

Kasumi cocked her head to the side as she blurted, "What's the deal with the prayer beads? Are you some sort of religious person or what?"

Inuyasha turned to her and said her name through grit teeth as she replied, "What?!"

Miroku didn't really seem to mind answering. "Actually, I'm not a priest or anything. Just a humble monk."

"You don't look like a monk, dude," Kasumi said shaking her head, but keeping eye contact with him. "I mean, you don't really dress like 'em. Well, that's just my opinion but still… I'd always imagined them in outfits covering head to toe with lots of chanting and stuffs like that."

Inuyasha felt as if he was going to strangle her. But Miroku just snickered.

"The prayer beads are actually holding in what I like to call a black hole in my hand," he explained as he looked carefully into his palm.

Kasumi must've seemed confused because Miroku went on explaining, "It's a curse that was sent down from my grandfather. A man named Naraku did this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kasumi said, "did you just say 'Naraku'?!"

"Yes, I did, why?"

"That's the dude who was trapped inside the Shikon Jewel which was trapped inside my body which disappeared on the way here."

Silence…

~~~~~

Alrighty, done with this chapter. I really like Miroku even though he's perverted at times. I had a real strong urge to put Shippo in this chapter as well, but decided not to. He's so cute! ^_^

Inuyasha: Feh..

Don't you start complaining

Inuyasha: Who said I was?!

I said! Now shut it and say goodbye to everyone till next chappie!

Inuyasha: Why you little.. *rolls up kimono sleeve and approaches her* 

Gah! Okay, um, bye! O_O *flee*


	6. Got An Issue? Here's A Tissue

Alrighty, time for chapter six. Although, for once, I have nothing to rant about.

Inuyasha: Good. I don't want to hear your whining anyway

*growls* It's too bad 'sit' only works for Kagome or else I'd…

Inuyasha: You'd what? *grin*

Eh screw it. You know the drill. Let's just get on with this stupid thing

Chapter 6: Got An Issue? Here's A Tissue

"Wait," Miroku tried to figure out, "you're saying that you had the Shikon Jewel inside you, Naraku was trapped inside the jewel, and you lost it?!"

"It's not my fault!" Kasumi defended herself.

"It is SO your fault," Inuyasha debated.

"Guys!" Miroku shouted trying to lower the other twos' voice levels by making his own higher. "Look, we can find the jewel. No problem. Besides, the worse thing that could happen, is Naraku busted out of the jewel and is out roaming free."

Inuyasha and Kasumi thought and nodded in agreement. Hopefully, the worse thing that _could_ happen, _didn't_ happen.

"Heheh.. But there's something you two should know.." Kasumi said as she blushed.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked in her direction suspiciously.

"You see… that Shikon Jewel… is like, my lifeline. If it gets scratched, much pain will come to me. If it breaks, or shatters, or anything like that, that's it. I die. No question," she explained.

Both the guys went wide-eyed. Kasumi giggled innocently and made circles in the dirt with the tip of her foot as she hid her hands behind her back. Now they'd HAVE to take the jewel situation more seriously. 

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kasumi shook her head solemnly. Miroku rubbed his temples as he shook his head as well. Inuyasha just scowled at the ground. 

_If Naraku really has escaped from the jewel…_ Inuyasha thought,_ then Kasumi's in a lot of trouble…_

Before anyone else could come up with anything to say, a woman with long black hair and stunningly pretty eyes stumbled upon the two men and the young girl. A large boomerang was clinging to her back. Not too far behind her, was a young fox demon with a surprisingly fluffy, small tail and a little blue bow in his brown haired ponytail. 

"Sango! Wait for me!" said the little demon addressing the woman with the boomerang.

Sango looked back on him. "Shippo, hurry up. I found Miroku and Inuyasha," she said. "By the way, where's Kirara?"

As soon as Shippo caught up to Sango, he looked back. "She's coming. Don't worry."

After Shippo finished his sentence, Kirara stood at the foot of Sango, looking up at her. Sango smiled. She then turned to Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kasumi. When her eyes met Kasumi's, she stopped.

"Uh, not to seem rude or anything," Sango began, "but who's this?"

Miroku decided to answer for Inuyasha. "This is Kagome's daughter; Kasumi."

Sango blinked."Kagome had a daughter? Wait a second… she's a demon though. You can see her ears, claws, and red eyes." She then got a closer look. "Come to think of it… she also resembles Inuyasha a great deal…"

"That's because she's also mine," Inuyasha grunted quietly. 

Shippo was speechless. Finally he said, "Jeez, Inuyasha. You should've told us you had a little girl."

Inuyasha growled and yelled at Shippo, "I just found out about her today! It's Kagome who should've told us!"

Kasumi looked down at her feet to see Kirara sniffing her. She heaved out a heavy sigh and walked away from the bickering crowd. Kirara let out a little purr-like sound as her gaze followed Kasumi. 

"GUYS!!" Shippo shouted.

Everyone went silent and stared at Shippo.

"Kosume or whatever is gone."

"It's Kasumi! And where is she?" Inuyasha asked, jerking his head in all directions. 

From behind a tree, a hand lazily flickered as Kasumi's voice appeared saying, "I'm over here…"

Inuyasha followed the scent and stood in front of his daughter. "Don't scare us like that."

"Yeah, yeah," was Kasumi's only reply as she kept eye contact away from Inuyasha. 

_No wonder my mom kept me away from these guys…_ Kasumi thought. _They're so weird… so bicker-some… I don't see why they have to make such a big deal out of me…_

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked; irritated.

Kasumi looked back up at her father and replied, "Why does everyone have to freak out when they hear that I'm yours and mom's daughter?!"

Inuyasha couldn't really answer that. He bit his lip and looked away, thinking. I guess they thought that since she was never really known about, hearing the news that Kagome and Inuyasha had a child together (thirteen years later) was kind of exciting and on the other hand, kind of odd. Soon enough, Inuyasha was getting lost in thought until he heard Kasumi's voice. 

"What?" he asked.

"I said, 'can you and the others help me find the jewel'?" Kasumi repeated, sounding a bit agitated.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea to do so, huh?" Inuyasha replied.

Kasumi nodded. Inuyasha stuck out his hand to help Kasumi to her feet so they could ask the others. 

After Miroku, Sango, and Shippo agreed to help, Kasumi decided it was time to go home until after school the next day. She still had plenty of homework to get done in a matter of a couple hours.

As Kasumi stood beside the bone-eater's well, Inuyasha tipped her chin up to get a closer look at her expression. It was a saddened one.

"Hey… what's the matter?" he asked in concern. 

"Nothing.. Just.. Well.. Nothing…" She shook her head.

"I think something's wrong, and you better tell me," Inuyasha demanded sounding a little more stern.

"Well, I'm still trying to get over the fact that I had a dad all along. Just he never knew about me and…" Kasumi let her voice trail off as a lump formed in her throat and tears clouded her vision. Before she knew it, she was clinging to Inuyasha in a giant hug as she buried her face in his kimono; letting the tears fall. 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug warmly; staring down at her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched and felt the moment to be warm and gentle. It was on a rare occasion that they saw Inuyasha be this kind and show it.

Kasumi broke the hug. She sniffed and said, "Dang… I wish I had a tissue."

Inuyasha clutched his kimono in his fist and rubbed the fabric on Kasumi's warm cheeks, drying away her tears. He smiled down on her and gave her one last quick goodbye hug. 

Kasumi smiled as she jumped onto the rim of the well. She turned to the gang and waved. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Kasumi. Tell your mother I said hi," Sango replied, waving back.

"Yeah, goodbye!" Shippo put in, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku simply smiled with his arms crossed over his chest; winking at Kasumi.

She jumped down into the well to go back to Future Japan. 

Inuyasha turned to the three and yelled, "You mention anything about what I just did, you're DEAD! Got it?!"

They all smiled and Miroku replied, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We won't."

Inuyasha seemed to relax a little as he headed toward Kaede's village. "You guys coming or what?" He asked.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all exchanged glances as they followed Inuyasha. Kirara sniffed the well one more time, and sped off to the others.

~~~~~~

Aww… *big chibi eyes* I love this chapter! ^_^ So kawaii

Inuyasha: *growls* You would..

Shut up, Inu. T_T

Inuyasha: Grr.. Make me!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: *THUD!!* What was that for?!

Kagome: Hmph. *sits beside Chelsea* I dunno, I kinda like this story. *grin*

*shrug* It's okay. Inuyasha doesn't seem to like it

Kagome: He has issues… T_T

Then he needs a tissue ^_^ *gives Inu a tissue* 

Inuyasha: *shoos it away* Whatever..

Fine, don't take it. Well, see ya'lls next chappie. Say goodbye Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, good riddance

Riiiiight… Kagome? Do _you_ wanna say bye bye?

Kagome: Sure. See ya! *waves*

*smiles all big-like* Yay!


	7. Naraku

Mm-kay, it's official. In the real world, I'm mute. This really sucks. I have to make a great effort just to say "sure", or "hi" or "I'm fine". When people ask me what's wrong, I can't answer them.. Which really sucks.. Anyways, just thought I'd rant about something. *shrug*

Kagome: You gonna be okay?

In the real world, prob'ly not. Here, sure, why not?

Kagome: =\ I'm sorry..

It's fine. Really.

Inuyasha: Liar..

Shut up, Inuyasha!

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: *THUD!* Wha.. What was that for?!

Kagome: *grunt* 

Eh heh. Let's just get on with the story, kay?

Kagome: Okay. 

Inuyasha: Kay..

Chapter 7: Naraku

"Mom! I'm home!" Kasumi announced whilst walking happily into the door.

Kagome turned to her and scowled. "Kasumi, where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!" 

"I'm sorry, Mom," Kasumi said coming closer to her. "Well… you see I…" Her eyes shifted frantically from one area of the room to the other. She then sighed and told the truth. "I went to see Dad through the bone eater's well."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. "You went through the well?! And without telling me or anything?!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just… well… I don't know… I guess what's been bugging me so bad is I wanted a dad! And now that I finally met him, and he's not shoving me in the pits, it's all good," Kasumi explained. 

Kagome sighed. "I understand honey. And I guess you didn't like Hojo that much, did you?"

"Pssht, no way! Are you kidding? I mean, sure, he was good to us, but maybe a little _too_ good. Besides, you still had a soft spot for Daddy, huh?"

"Always," Kagome whispered to herself out loud. She clamped a hand over her mouth. "I… I mean… uhh…"

Kasumi started giggling. "It's okay, Mom," she said. "I'd prefer if you kept Dad. He's pretty awesome. That reminds me. Sango says hello."

Kagome smiled a warm smile at Kasumi. "So.. You've met Sango?"

"Yeah. And Miroku, and Shippo, and Kirara," Kasumi replied counting her fingers whilst naming her new found friends. 

"Just a few questions," Kagome began. "First of all, is Miroku with anyone? How big has Shippo gotten? Is he still little? And how's Sango?"

Kasumi giggled and answered, "No, Miroku's not with anyone. But he sounds sort of like a pervert… no offense… Shippo's still small. He looks so cute and little and so…" She thought for a moment. She then hugged herself tightly, beaming a great big-smile and went on, "so… GLOMPABLE! Oh!" She let go of herself and finished, "Sango's pretty cool. She seems very nice." Kasumi nodded.

Kagome smiled and wrapped an arm around Kasumi's shoulders; leading her to the kitchen. "That's good. You seem to be getting along with all of them. Hungry, babe?"

"Starving!" Kasumi replied; hugging her mother.

As Kagome let go, she noticed something. She could no longer feel the Shikon Jewel inside Kasumi.

"Kasumi," she began sternly, "where's the Shikon Jewel?"

"Right… the Jewel… well…" Kasumi didn't know what to say. "I lost it."

"You… LOST IT??!!?!?!" Kagome was horrified by that bit of news.

Kasumi sweat-dropped and said, "Don't worry, Momma. Dad, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and I are gonna look for it tomorrow. I lost it while going from this world to Feudal Japan."

"In the well?!"

"I'm not sure. Most likely. But anything could have happened."

Kagome rubbed her temples. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

~*^*^*^*~

Meanwhile in Feudal Japan…

A man sat in a forest near Kaede's village. His long black hair flowed with the rhythm of the wind. In his hand, he held a powerful, light purple, jewel. He grinned as it gleamed in the late evening sky.

"At last," he said to himself, "at last I have the Sacred Jewel. After being trapped in there for so long… thank you Lady Kasumi for releasing me… I suppose I owe you…"

He gripped the Jewel even tighter as he released his incarnations and other villains Inuyasha and Kagome once knew. Kagura, Kanna, Yura, the Thunder Brothers, everyone escaped from the Jewel and stood in a large circle around the man.

"Naraku," a woman with a feather in her raven-black hair said to the man, "may I ask how you were able to escape from the Jewel so effortlessly?"

He replied, "Amazingly, Kagura, I do not know. But, we must thank our little friend Kasumi." 

Kagura grinned. 

~*^*^*^*~

Kasumi jumped up from her seat at the table and exclaimed, "I dropped my bracelet in Feudal Japan!!"

"So?" Kagome asked.

"I have to get it back. Akane's gonna kill me if I don't bring it back to her," Kasumi explained.

"Can't she just wait an extra day and you can get it tomorrow?"

"She's already waited almost a month. I gotta get it back to her!" With that, Kasumi ran to the well.

~*^*^*^*~

Kasumi was in Feudal Japan looking around the areas she was at earlier, looking for her best friend's bracelet.

"Ooohh, Akane, please, please, PLEASE, don't kill me if I tell you I lost it," she said to herself. 

Somewhere else…

Naraku yelled out in frustration, "The Jewel of Four Souls is missing!!"

Back with Kasumi…

She then picked something up. It was smooth, shiny, nice and round, and a very pleasant light purple. 

"Hey," Kasumi began, "could this be the Shikon Jewel?"

She examined it more closely. "Jeeso, this thing's HUGE! And to think it used to be insi--" Before she could finish her sentence, the jewel flew out of her hands, into the vast nothingness of Feudal Japan. "Wait! No! Come back!" 

From out of the shadows, an elderly woman approached. She was frail and looked to be maybe eighty or ninety years old. White hair was tied in a ribbon behind her and a black eye patch covered up her right eye. "Are ye okay, child?" She asked Kasumi.

Startled by the woman's voice, she screamed. After catching her breath, Kasumi replied, "Don't scare me like that!! I got enough problems and I DON'T need some old lady scaring the crap out of me."

The woman's expression turned cold as she said, "This must be the one Inuyasha speaks of. Ye must be his daughter. What business do ye have here, my dear?"

Kasumi straightened up and explained, "I'm looking for a friend of mine's bracelet here. My mother said it was fine… uh, I think… and then I think I stumbled upon the Sacred Jewel." She took a deep breath and went on, "You see, I originally lost it today, then found it again a few moments ago and now it's GONE AGAIN!!"

"Calm down child. My name is Lady Kaede, and I am here to help you," Kaede reassured her. "Your father is in my shrine along with his friends. Ye may come if you'd like."

"I'd love to, Lady Kaede," Kasumi said, "but I really should get home." She stuffed something into her pocket and went on, "I found the main thing I was looking for and my mom expects me home for school tomorrow. Goodbye!" She jumped back into the well to Future Japan.

What Kaede did not know, was her companion and herself were being spied on by one named Naraku. Only this time in disguise. Now, he had to score to settle with Little Kasumi, and he wasn't about to let her get away with finding that Jewel. 

"Heheheh," he chuckled to himself in his little baboon suit, "better watch out little doggy. The Jewel is mine… and your parents will pay for locking me inside it… you'll see…"

~~~~~~

Okay, done. 

Kagome: Wow, that was kind of a long chapter

Eh, sorta.

Inuyasha: Naraku-- He's-- WHAT'S HE GONNA DO?!

Relax Inu. You'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out

Inuyasha: Damn you. You always say that!!

Yeah…? And…?

Inuyasha and Kagome: T_T *sweat-drop* 

Forget it. I'm tired and going to bed. 'night!


	8. Kagome and Inuyasha's Loss

Alright, I know I haven't updated in forever but don't be mad at me! cries

Inuyasha: Oh, I'm WAYYY passed mad..

Uh oh.. whispers to Kagome oh yeah.. One of my readers wanted me to ask you if you could tell Inuyasha "sit" for her.

Kagome: Okay, SIT!

Inuyasha: thud Nng… what the hell was that for?!

Wouldn't _you_ like to know?

Inuyasha: Yes! Now tell me or else…

Or else what?

Inuyasha: Or else you die

Kagome: Inuyasha, no!

Inuyasha: Fine. Can we just get on with the next story?

Oh fine. Here's chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Kagome and Inuyasha's Loss

Akane sat behind Kasumi in their Physical Science class. She scrunched up a note and threw it at her head. Kasumi turned around.

"What's the big idea?!" She whispered.

Akane pointed her finger to the ball of paper and said, "It's a note. Read it."

Kasumi groaned as she turned back around to face Mr. Nakagi, their Science teacher. She pretended to pay attention to him as she opened the note under her desk. She stole some quick glances and finally comprehended what Akane was saying. She was asking if Kasumi had the bracelet yet and if she should ask the American transfer student out.

As Kasumi took out another sheet of paper to write back, Mr. Nakagi approached her and said, "Miss Higurashi, can you tell me the names of the characteristic properties we were just discussing?"

Kasumi shifted her eyes across the room. She stuttered, "Um, flammability, density… uh… and boiling point?"

Mr. Nakagi grunted as he nodded. "Alright. Good job. Now, can you tell me how you find density?"

"I forgot… No wait! Uhh.. Mass divided by volume?" Kasumi asked.

"Yep. Just go with instinct," Mr. Nakagi told her. "Now, let's move on to freezing and melting point. Can anyone tell me what the similarity is between the two?"

Soon enough Mr. Nakagi's voice faded and Kasumi went back to the response note. She wrote:

__

Akane,

Yea, I got the bracelet. Sorry it took me so long to get it for ya. Ur never gonna believe who I met the other day, my dad! He's pretty awesome. I also got to meet some of his friends 2. It was cool. And I definitely think u should ask Derek out. He's from America, dude! Jeeze, I speak English better than Japanese which is pretty sad… aw well… but yeah. He's hott, dude. Hey, you wanna come 2 my house tomorrow? Ill have to ask my mom, but still. Eep, I think Mr. Nakagi's catching on 2 me. See u after school. Late!

Kasumi-chan

Kasumi folded the paper in a weird way; putting the bracelet inside of it and set it under her shoe. She sat up and folded her hands atop her desk whilst kicking the note backwards to Akane. Akane reached down and pretended to pick up her pencil and grabbed the note. After she read it, she twisted the bracelet onto her wrist and stared up at the blackboard. Kasumi turned around real quick and winked before Mr. Nakagi could ask her to pay attention.

After school, Akane met up with Kasumi at her locker. She said excitedly, "Dude! You actually got to meet your father?!"

Kasumi nodded as she stuffed a notebook into her messy backpack. She hoisted the right strap on her right shoulder as she shut her locker. She smiled at Akane and replied, "Sure did."

"Well, what'd you say to him?!" Akane asked as they stood at their 'talking spot'.

"Nothin' much, really. For once in my pathetic life, I actually cried in front of everybody."

"Eesh, you don't even cry in front of me. I mean, I know you cry a lot, just not in front of a crowd or anything."

"Yeah, yeah, don't even," Kasumi sneered. Just as she was about to continue on about the visit with her dad, a long bell tone sounded telling the students to be out of the building if you're not in detention.

Akane and Kasumi filed out the building and went their separate ways for the day. Akane going right, Kasumi going left. This time, Kasumi got a surprise. The one who was picking her up was her uncle Sota. She squealed with joy and ran up to him; jumping up to hug him tight. She loved her uncle Sota. He had moved to America with his (and Kagome's) mother.

Sota returned the hug just as tight. He set her down back on the ground and tapped her nose. He had been excited to see how much Kasumi had grown.

"Wow," he said in aw, "you've become quite a young lady. Last time I saw you, you were this big." Sota lifted his hand to an spot a little higher than his waist to show Kasumi how tall she was.

Kasumi giggled. "It's so good to see you again, uncle Sota," she said gleefully. She couldn't help herself and hugged him again.

As Sota and her let go, he told her to get into Kagome's car ('cause he was borrowing it) and they'd go out to eat.

Kasumi grinned from ear to ear as she hopped into the other side.

As Sota and Kasumi got home from the restaurant, they both got a good surprise. Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa next to Kagome. They were watching the news. Nothing new was going on. Kasumi walked up to her mother, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked.

Kasumi replied, "It was okay until uncle Sota came. Then it turned out awesome. And now that Dad's here, too, things just got even better." She smiled and glanced at Inuyasha. He had a very small, but noticeable enough grin in the corner of his mouth. She set her backpack to the side of the couch and opened her arms for a hug from her father. He didn't respond to anything, so Kasumi stole a hug from him and even a small kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha grunted whilst giving a small blush at the bridge of his nose. Kasumi and Kagome giggled.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sota greeted, waving his hand.

Inuyasha gave his reply, "Feh.."

Sota smiled. He then said to Kagome, "I'm going to go ahead and unpack."

"You go right ahead, Sota," Kagome replied. "If you need any help, just ask Kasumi or me."

Sota nodded and left to the guest room.

As soon as Inuyasha was sure Sota was out of hearing range, he asked, "Are we going to look for the Jewel anytime soon?"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome reassured him. "We have plenty of time. It's not like we have any enemies on the loose."

"I'm not too sure about that…" Inuyasha replied quietly.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"I could smell the scent of Naraku hanging in the air."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Who's Naraku?" Kasumi asked in curiosity.

Inuyasha ignored Kasumi's question and replied to Kagome, "His scent was very strong. Stronger than usual actually…"

"Who's Naraku?" Kasumi repeated in the same tone.

"But Naraku was trapped inside the Shikon Jewel," Kagome debated.

"Who's Naraku?"

"I know that, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "but we can't be too sure he was secure enough."

"Who's Naraku?"

Kagome sighed. "It's still not too likely he's out there."

Kasumi lost control and finally screamed, "Who the hell is Naraku?!"

"He's one of our biggest enemies who was trapped inside the Shikon Jewel. And don't say hell," Kagome replied casually, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

Kasumi already knew of course who Naraku was, she just wanted to annoy them. But, it didn't work out quite like she'd planned. She heaved out a heavy sigh as she plopped down on the cough in between her parents. "Oh fine. Hey, are we going to look for that jewel anytime soon or what?" She asked.

"I think that's the best idea," Inuyasha put in as he stood up.

"Aw come on, Dad. I just sat down and now you're making me get up?!" Kasumi exclaimed sarcastically.

Inuyasha replied, "Yep, that's exactly it."

Kasumi gasped (not so literally) and said, "Shameful."

Kagome giggled. She loved Kasumi's random humor at times.

"Alright, fine. Let's go," Kasumi said as she stood up. She grabbed her father's hand and ran to the temple.

Inuyasha squeaked as he was jerked outside. Kagome followed the two but stopped at the doorway. She called back inside, "Sota, we'll be back soon!"

There was a faint reply from him, almost not comprehendible, but Kagome shrugged and ran to follow Inuyasha and Kasumi.

As the family jumped out of the bone eater's well, they got a horrible surprise. Standing there in front of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, was Kagura. They seemed to be in the middle of a dispute.

"Look, Kasumi's not here!" Miroku defended.

Kagura replied coldly, "Then where is she?"

Miroku's glance took him to the well. He spotted Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kasumi. Kasumi?!

_Oh no…_ Miroku thought, _what a time for Kasumi to be here…_

Kagura could sense them and turned around with her fan covering about half her face. "Well," she said, "how nice of you to join us, Kasumi?"

Inuyasha put his hand protectively in front of Kasumi and glared at Kagura. He growled and said, "You stay the hell away from her, Kagura!"

Kagura simply snickered and replied, "Inuyasha… long time no see."

Inuyasha just growled in response. Kagome grabbed Kasumi's shoulders and gently pulled her close to her. Concern flashed in her expressions. Kasumi just had confusion in her eyes. She had no idea what was going on.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called, "Get Kasumi out of here! It's too dangerous for her here!"

Before anyone could react, Kagura waved her fan and called out, "Wind Blades Dance!"

A huge gust of wind flew to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kasumi. Inuyasha's body sailed to the trunk of a tree nearby. Kagome lost Kasumi's grip and fell back into the well. Kasumi on the other hand was flung over the well and to another tree. Before Miroku could use his Wind Tunnel or Sango could throw her boomerang, Kagura grabbed Kasumi and they both flew away in Kagura's feather-boat-type-thing. Kasumi screamed and tried to wriggle out of Kagura's grip. "Daddy!!!" She called out, terrified.

Inuyasha regained his thoughts and realized what had just happened. He ran to Kagura's shadow, and looked up to the sky as they flew away. "Kasumi!" Inuyasha cried out. "Come back! No!!" He let his knees crumble beneath him and lost all thought of everything. His facial expression and mind went blank. Emotionless.

Miroku walked to Inuyasha's side with Sango and Shippo tagging along.

Feeling their presence, Inuyasha said, "I should've done something. I could've saved her…"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku responded.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Sango said reassuringly. "Miroku and I were the ones who were prepared enough to do something about the situation."

"You don't understand!" Inuyasha snapped as he smashed a clenched fist into the ground. Sango, Shippo, and even Miroku flinched in slight fright. "I was the parent. I should've been prepared enough," he explained.

Miroku knelt down next to the dog-demon and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha tensed and even moved a bit, but gave in.

Kagome climbed out from the well. She had returned from her short accidental trip to the modern days. "Inuyasha," she said, "where's Kasumi?"

No response came from Inuyasha. He just stared at the grass.

Sango answered for him. "Kagome… Kasumi… was captured… by Kagura. I'm so sorry…"

Kagome was horrified. "Wha… what do you mean she was captured?!" She shook her head frantically as she backed away from everyone. "No… no she can't be… NOOO!!!" Kagome lost it. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Tears just kept flowing. She hugged herself as she said to herself, "Kasumi. Come back to me. Kasumi!!"

Sango knelt down beside Kagome and hugged her. Kagome leaned on Sango and cried more. Shippo sat on Sango's shoulders and looked helplessly at Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku knew what was going through her mind. 'My baby was kidnapped by the enemy'. At the moment, there was nothing they could do.

Inuyasha stood up. He clenched his fists so tight, blood started to flow from the palm. His voice got deeper, his fangs became very visible and even sharp as ever. The shadow that was covering his eyes disappeared and revealed blood-red glowing eyes.

"This is Naraku's work… he's NOT getting away with this…" He said.

Kagome went from sadness, to fear. "Inuyasha…" she said quietly.

"Tesusaiga wasn't able to hold in his demon blood," Sango observed, "His anger reached its peak. Kagome, he's full demon again."

Miroku backed away from Inuyasha as he stood. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo bunched close together as Inuyasha stormed passed them. He was off to find Kasumi and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

Mm-kay, this is a very long chapter. But I like it.

Inuyasha: Whoa… well, now it's getting interesting.

Kagome: What do you mean "now"?! It was always pretty good. Have some respect, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now I can kick some serious Kagura ass!

rolls eyes Suuuure.

Inuyasha: growls

Eep! Fine! Well, there was the newest chapter. I'll update soon… maybe… or maybe this is truly the end and I'll never update again!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!

Inuyasha: If you don't update, you're dead…

o.o kay…

Kagome: sighs and rubs her temples Jeez Inuyasha

Inuyasha: What?!

Later!


	9. Evil

Man, how many months has it been since I updated? Well, a lot has been going on in my life ATM, so.. Yeah.. I've finally got the time to get off my lazy butt and update.

Chapter 9: Evil

Kasumi struggled with Kagura.

"Let me go, damnit!" she screamed as she tried to release herself from Kagura's grasp.

"Calm down, you little brat!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Nobody calls me a brat!"

"I believe I just did. Now shush, Naraku doesn't like disrespectful people."

Kasumi gasped. "Naraku?! You're sending me to Naraku?!"

"That's right, pup. And he'll be glad to see you," Kagura replied.

Kagome stood up and called out to Inuyasha, "Sit!"

Inuyasha fell hard on the ground. His demon look no longer showed. He grunted.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He asked angrily.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "If you went out and tried to save Kasumi like that, there's no telling what you'd do."

"So what? Kagura's got our kid! Do you think I'm going to let her think it's not that big of a deal?!"

"Inuyasha, I know, I'm worried, too. But we well know that when you're a demon, you don't really think. I swear, if you let anything happen to Kasumi I'd--"

Inuyasha cut her off, "Save it. I get it."

Miroku stepped in and said, "Kagome, Inuyasha, if there's anything I could do to help, let me know."

"Yeah, me too," said Sango.

"Same here. Kasumi's my friend," Shippo implied.

"Thanks you guys, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Just then, a familiar voice could be heard saying, "There you are, Kagome. And I thought you'd never return."

It was a man. But not just any man. The leader of the wolf-demon clan.

"Koga!" Kagome exclaimed.

Koga smiled. Then his smile turned upside down when he saw Inuyasha. "I see you're still with this mutt-face Nothing's changed."

Inuyasha stood up from the ground and threatened, "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?!"

Kagome cut in between the two. "Stop it you two! Look, we don't have much time. Kasumi could be anywhere with Kagura. Who knows what she'll do to her?"

Inuyasha turned away and crossed his arms. Koga was confused. He didn't know who or what they were talking about.

"Did I miss something? Who's Kasumi and what does Kagura want with her?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and explained, "Kasumi's our daughter. And we're not sure--"

"You have a daughter?!" Koga questioned. "Please tell me you adopted her."

Inuyasha knew this was the time to really push Koga's buttons. "No, she's not adopted. In fact, she's me and Kagome's daughter." He snickered.

"You liar!" Koga yelled.

"Actually Koga," Kagome said shyly, "Inuyasha's not lying.. Kasumi is _our _daughter.."

Koga couldn't and wouldn't believe her. "That can't be true. You wouldn't have a baby with this mutt-face, would you?"

"Who you calling a mutt-face?!" Inuyasha debated.

"You! Mutt-face!"

"Well you should talk!"

"Shut up, you stupid half-breed!" Koga argued as he swung his fist at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard as Kagome gasped. Sango and Miroku kept their ground. Kagome got in the middle of the two K-9's while Inuyasha stood up and wiped a drop of blood off his chin.

"That's enough!" Kagome screamed. "I've had it with both of you. Now _I'm_ going to look for my baby!"

"Well you're not going without me!" Inuyasha debated.

Koga grunted. "Since Kasumi is Kagome's daughter, I'll help. Although I'm not too thrilled with the fact that she's also Inuyasha's."

Kagome smiled as she said, "Thanks, Koga. It means a lot that you care."

"Anything for you," Koga replied as he took Kagome's hands in his.

Inuyasha got in between the two and nudged Kagome behind him protectively. "Keep your filthy hands off of her!"

"Tell me, Kagome," Koga started, "are you and Inuyasha married?"

"Well… um… unofficially," Kagome replied.

Koga said, "Meaning no."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome flushed red. After everything was finally cleared up, they were on the journey to find Kasumi.

Kagura and Kasumi arrived outside of Naraku's fortress. Kagura grinned. She thought, As much as I hate Naraku, this should be good seeing Inuyasha's baby girl going against him…

"Let go!" Kasumi screamed.

Kagura's grip on Kasumi's arm tightened as she said, "Oh be quiet. Let's go see your new master."

"New master?! Somebody, help!!!"

"No one can hear you. There's no civilization for miles."

Kasumi gasped. Soon she broke out in tears. She was scared for her life. What's gonna happen to me..? she thought.

Kagura and Kasumi walked into the fortress. There, in a shady dark corner, was Naraku. The only thing visible was his evil grin. Kagura threw Kasumi on the ground.

"Here you are, Naraku," she said as she bowed.

Naraku's dark, gruff, voice replied, "Thank you, Kagura. Now leave Kasumi and I to talk… alone…"

"Yes, master." Kagura gave one final bow as she exited the room.

Kasumi started hyperventilating. She glanced in all directions to find an escape. Nothing.

"Please, Kasumi, make yourself comfy," Naraku said.

"_Me? _Get comfy _here?_"Kasumi questioned, "Not gonna happen, bucko."

Naraku stood up making himself a bit more visible. Kasumi backed away, frightened for her life, as Naraku came into the light. Kasumi could see his long hair, dark eyes, and devilish smile.

"You got nothing to worry about, my dear," he told her.

Kasumi had yet to disagree. "Oh no you don't. Number one, there's _everything_ to worry about. Number two, you're my parents' worst enemy. Number three, what the hell do you want from me?! And don't call me 'dear!' "

"Why, I don't want anything at all, Kasumi."

"Dude, you're such a bad liar. What're you going to do to me?"

"Simple. I'm going to make you mine."

"What?!" Kasumi exclaimed. "I'm not gonna marry you!!  
Naraku approached her closer and replied, "Of course not. You're going to be my personal slave."

"Yeah right," Kasumi replied, "Dream on, Naraku. Like I'd work for you."

Naraku chuckled to himself. "That's where you're wrong, Kasumi."

Then, there was a scream…

Miroku thought for a moment as the group trailed on.

"Hmm… if I'm correct, which I hope I'm not, I believe Kagura brought Kasumi to Naraku's fortress."

"But why there? What could Naraku possibly want from Kasumi? I mean, she doesn't have the Sacred Jewel at the moment," Sango pointed out.

"Maybe he just wants to get revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha for locking him away for so long," Miroku replied.

Kagome sighed. "How could this possibly have happened?"

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and he said, "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll find Kasumi."

"Man," said Inuyasha, "this is all my fault…" His head hung low.

I'm all for putting the blame on Inuyasha, Koga thought.

Sango replied reassuringly, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Inuyasha. It's not anyone's fault. Things just happen.

"Yeah… but still…" said Inuyasha.

Miroku stopped. There, standing a few feet in front of them, was Kasumi. But something wasn't quite right about her.

"Kasumi!" Kagome called out, running to her.

Miroku stopped her with his staff. "Hold it, Kagome. Something's not right about her…"

"What are you talking about?!" Kagome debated. "She's fine! Now move it!"

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hang on, Kagome. I think Miroku might be right."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "I mean look at her. Normally, she'd probably be running to you guys crying tears of joy. But she's just standing there…"

They were right.

"Hello Mother. Hello Father. And all you other weaklings," Kasumi greeted. She stood there with her evil grin with eyes glowing red. "Prepare to die!"

With a wave of her hand, over the hill came a huge swarm of Naraku's poison insects. They all clouded the dark sky. And they were headed straight toward Kagome and the others.

Oh no, Kagome realized, Kasumi's gone evil!

Yeah.. Okay.. That's done. Well… blah…


	10. Lower Than Low

Chapter 10: Lower Than Low

As the poison insects got closer, Sango threw her boomerang at them. Most of them got hit. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and started slicing some others. Koga swung at them, and Miroku smashed some with his staff. Shippo and Kagome stood aside. More and more insects seemed to come out of nowhere. Kasumi just stood there, smiling. For some reason, she was delighted in seeing her friends and family become endangered.

"Had enough?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi," Kagome said, "stop this right now!"

"No!"

"Please, do what your mother says," said Sango before another throw of her large boomerang.

"Fine…" Kasumi agreed. She frowned and summoned the insects back to Naraku.

"Kasumi, what's the matter with you?!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Why… nothing's the matter with me father dearest," Kasumi replied.

Soon Naraku joined Kasumi. He beamed a maniacal grin at Inuyasha. He said, "Kasumi's mine. Her mind doomed to pure evil. She, is full demon."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. But he had to be bluffing. How could he possibly turn Kasumi into a full-fledged demon?

"You're lying!" He said.

"No Inuyasha," said Naraku, "I am not. The evil in her caused the demon blood in her veins trigger into becoming a full one. Fascinating isn't it?"

Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku you have to stop this! Give our daughter back, now!" Kagome ordered.

"I'm never coming back, Kagome. I love the new me. I love being demon. And I love this pure evil coursing through my blood," Kasumi explained.

Wet tears overflowed Kagome eyes as she said through clenched teeth, "Naraku… how could you…?"

"Simple. You locked me up for fourteen years in the Jewel of Four Souls. Now, I'm here for revenge in the worst way possible," Naraku replied.

"You scheming bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. He charged at Naraku with his Tetsusaiga. Before he could even come within a few feet of Naraku, Kasumi stood in front of him and grabbed the blade of Tetsusaiga effortlessly.

Kasumi chuckled and said, "Inuyasha, don't you dare touch my Father."

Inuyasha was filled with disbelief. Somehow Naraku managed to change Kasumi's mind about everything. He put his Tetsusaiga back and stood there, heartbroken.

"What are you talking about? I'm your Dad…" He said.

Kasumi angrily yelled back, "Not anymore! Iron Revert Soul Stealer!!"  
Inuyasha yelped in pain as he flew back. How could that be possible?! Kasumi had learned the same attack Inuyasha knew. But how would she know?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out in worry as she sat at his side.

"Someone needs to teach this little one some respect!" Koga said as he charged at Kasumi.

He swung fists and kicks at her at top speed, but she still managed to dodge all of them. Finally, with all the strength she had, she punched Koga hard in the face sending him flying.

Kasumi grinned. She yawned and said, "You guys are just too easy."

Miroku couldn't take anymore. He took the beads around his right hand off and was about to use his Wind Tunnel. Sango stopped him.

"Miroku, no! Using the Wind Tunnel will not solve anything!" she said.

Sango was right. There was no use in using the Wind Tunnel. He wrapped the beads back around his hand and stood there.

"Give up now, Inuyasha. You can't win this one. You wouldn't possibly hurt your own daughter, now would you?" Naraku taunted.

Inuyasha knew he was right. There was no way to beat Naraku without hurting Kasumi.

Kagome cried out, "Okay Naraku. You win. Give us back our daughter. We'll do anything! Anything!!"

"No," Naraku replied. "Kasumi is very valuable. I could use her. She's been my best henchman yet. I suggest you say bye-bye now."

Kasumi waved as she smiled and said, "Bye-bye…"

"No! Kasumi!!" Kagome yelled after her. She couldn't fight back her tears. Crying, she ran to Kasumi and Naraku. No use. Naraku and Kasumi disappeared in a cloud of purple smog.

Inuyasha and the others returned to Kaede's village. There, they met up with Kaede (of course), Myoga, and even Totosai.

Outside the hut, Kagome sat there, hugging her knees and trying to fight back tears. Inuyasha went to his favorite tree and sat on a branch, thinking about the situation at the moon shone down on him.

Back inside the hut, Sango was explaining the situation to Lady Kaede and Myoga, Miroku sat next to her with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Hmm," Kaede thought, "this is indeed a very bad situation."

"We were hoping you maybe knew a way to guide us through this problem," Sango said.

"The best advice I could give, is try to help Kasumi remember her true self. Remember her family and friends. Violence will not help in this case," Kaede explained.

"Well, it's not going to be easy," Koga put in.

"Of course not," Kaede replied. "Nothing is easy. But ye must try. I can promise ye, Naraku cannot keep little Kasumi for forever."

"Let's hope not," said Miroku as he stood. "This is Naraku's all time low."

The others nodded in agreement.

Yeah.. That was a very short chapter. But, who cares? At least I got another one finished. sigh This chapter is so cliché. Don't ya think? Well, late!


	11. Deep Inside

Alright, I've come up with a little schedule to make up for all that time I didn't update. I'm gonna write one or two chapters a day until I'm finished. Er, at least try to do so. But yeah, here's chapter 11.

Disclaimers: I do not own Deep Inside by Korn. I don't own the lyrics, the song, the band, nothing. Nor do I own Inuyasha. So there! raspberries

Chapter 11: Deep Inside

Kasumi danced into Naraku's fortress happily. Naraku grinned. He knew she loved being evil.

"Oh man, Master. That was awesome!" she exclaimed. "Those guys are pathetic."

"Indeed they are, Kasumi," Naraku replied. "Indeed they are…"

Just then Kagura walked in. She said, "Naraku, I have news."

Naraku was curious about what it was. "What is it? Something about Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Sort of. Kikyo got word about Kasumi," she said. "I heard her talking to her sister, Kaede, and she's agreeing to help look for the little puppy."

"Kikyo? Help find Kasumi? That's not like her…"

"I know. But here's a good twist. Kikyo's got the Sacred Jewel," said Kagura. "She's meaning to give it back to Kasumi. That jewel has Kasumi's life in there. If she gets a hold of it, we'll never be able to get Kasumi back."

Naraku didn't quite have a problem with that. "It doesn't matter if Kasumi's herself or if she's part of us. She won't be able to get away," he said. "Let Kikyo come. If she gives the jewel to Kasumi, we'll take it from her and we'll become more powerful than ever. Now, Kagura, go."

"Yes Naraku," she said and left the room.

Kasumi came up behind Naraku and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing my dear. Now, shall we grab a bite to eat?"

"Oh yes Master. I'm starving," Kasumi replied happily.

Inuyasha and the others proceeded on into the forest.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Naraku can't hold onto Kasumi for forever," Sango said reassuringly.

Kagome had yet to disagree. "But what if he can, Sango? Just to push our buttons."

"Actually Kagome," said Miroku, "I'm gonna have to agree with Sango. I mean, we can always try our hardest to get her back. No matter how long it takes."

"I'm willing to help for as long as I can," Shippo put in.

"Thanks you guys," Kagome replied.

Koga was tagging along again. He said, "Nobody gets away with Kagome's kid. Nobody."

"Even if it's also Inuyasha's?" Kagome asked.

"Even if it's mutt-face's."

"Speaking of Inuyasha," said Sango, "I noticed he hasn't said anything since yesterday evening."

Inuyasha stopped the group. A figure was blocking their path. Once they got a glimpse of who it was, they gasped.

"K-Kikyo…" Inuyasha managed to stutter.

"That's right, Inuyasha. It's me," Kikyo replied.

"What do you want from us?" Kagome demanded.

Kikyo smirked and replied, "I'm here to help you."

"_You_? Help _us_? What's the catch?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"There's no catch. I have the only thing that will turn your daughter back to who she is."

"You do, huh? What is it?"

"The Jewel of Four Souls. It has her entire life in here. Everything she's known, loved, and hated is in this little sphere."

"But why do you want to help us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because," Kikyo answered, "Kasumi's the rightful guardian of the Jewel. And I won't allow Naraku to take Inuyasha's daughter."

Kagome smiled. "It's good to know that you care."

"We must hurry. Kagura knows what's going on. If she tells Naraku, there's no telling what he'd do," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha smiled softly at Kikyo. As she smiled back, he got the group going faster.

A few hours later, they arrived at Naraku's fortress. Naraku was outside with Kagura and Kasumi at his sides. He smiled.

"We have been waiting for you," Naraku greeted..

"I'll just bet you have," Inuyasha replied.

Naraku turned his attention to Kikyo. He said, "I believe you have something that belongs to Kasumi."

"That's right," said Koga, "but we're not gonna give it to her with you here."

"And why not?"

"We're going to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Kagome put in. "Kasumi, as your rightful Mother, I demand you come here. We have something for you, honey."

Kasumi shrugged and smiled. "Okay."

Naraku and Kagura stepped aside as Kasumi walked toward Kagome. Kikyo handed Kagome the Jewel.

"Please Kasumi, come back to your family…" Kagome said to herself, giving the Jewel to Kasumi.

The Jewel immediately made its way into Kasumi's chest. Kasumi squinted as her glowing red eyes turned back to its original red. She looked around.

"Mom? Dad? Uhh… guys?" She said looking at everyone.

"Kasumi… is it… you?" Kagome asked, her voice choking as she fought back tears.

"Well of course it's me. Who were you expecting? Roger Rabbit?" Kasumi replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Naraku, you're not getting Kasumi!" Inuyasha yelled as held Kasumi close to him.

Naraku smirked and replied, "I beg to differ with you."

With a snap of his fingers, Kasumi disappeared from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Naraku, what's the point in keeping Kasumi? The Sacred Jewel's given her back all her memory. You can't turn her evil again!" Miroku yelled.

Naraku said, "True, I can't turn her back to her evil self. But, she has the Jewel. She's very valuable."

"Like Kasumi would work for you!" Koga said angrily. "There's no way she's gonna let you walk all over her." It was then he realized what he said. He didn't even know the kid and yet it sounded like they were buds.

"I can force her to. If she wants to live to see another day," said Naraku.

"Wind Blades Dance!" Kagura called out as she waved her fan. It sent everyone flying. It was then that Kagura and Naraku decided to make their escape.

4 days later

"Look Naraku," Kasumi said, "you're not going to get away with this. I'll find a way out."

"I don't think you'd want to. These bars are spellbound. They'll only open to me. And the walls I highly doubt you'll be able to knock down," Naraku explained.

Kasumi put her back against the wall as she crossed her arms. Her face lit up as she had a plan. She grinned mischievously as she asked Naraku, "Do you have to say something?"

"Yes."

"Well, since it won't work for me, what do you have to say?"

"It'll open when I say your name."

"What? Akane?"

"No. Kasumi."

The door opened. It was after Kasumi escaped that Naraku realized what he had done. He tried to capture her, but she was too fast. He then called upon the guards and said, "Don't let her escape!"

But she was too fast for even them. She ran and ran and ran until she thought her lungs would collapse. She was in the forest. The guards split up, but she knew she was too good for them. As they headed in different directions, she heaved a sigh of relief. But she knew she couldn't go back home. She felt too guilty. Where would she go? Wherever it was, Kasumi had no idea. She just started walking deeper into the darkness of the vast oak gathering.

After about an hour of walking, she heard voices. She thought it was her dad, but it couldn't have been. Kasumi was becoming tired, delirious, and confused.

(( I'm not doin' great. I feel like I'm dead, not thinking' straight. Inside my body, troubled, full of hate. I have to let it out, before it's too late ))

"Hey! Who ever's out there! Help!" Kasumi pleaded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you hear that?" asked a little green lizard-like demon.

The man whom he was with nodded. He decided to ignore it.

(( Deep inside. It can't hide Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me every time? Stuck in this place where I can't escape. Screaming and clawing from deep inside ))

Kasumi wasn't going to give up. She finally caught up with the man and the lizard. She looked in awe as the man approached her. He was tall, with long white hair and a big bushy tail, wrapping around his shoulder.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kasumi ignored that question as she asked back, "Who are you?"

"It wouldn't do any good knowing. I'll be on my way, now."

"Wait! Stop! Please… you gotta help me out," she pleaded.

"Why would I help such an arro--" Sesshomaru stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the dog-ears. Then he recognized the slight hint of dog demon blood. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kasumi," she replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what use do we have of her?" the lizard demon asked.

"Shush, Jaken," he said, "I need to know something." He walked closer to Kasumi. "Are you related to a man named Inuyasha?"

Kasumi gulped and managed to say, "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes. We're going to take our leave now," Sesshomaru gave his final word.

"Stop! How do you know my Dad?" she demanded. She gasped and realized who this man was. "Wait… you're his brother, aren't you? Sesshomaru is my Dad's brother which means you're my uncle!"

"So what?" Sesshomaru questioned back.

"So, help me out here! I swear I'll do anything. Just, I can't go back. Please… anything…" She pleaded.

"Fine," he replied. He turned back and started walking.

Jaken flinched and called, "Wait! Lord Sesshomaru?!"

3 years later

"So, you never told me why you can't go back to Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru. "Not that I care.. I'm just curious."

"Don't worry about it…" Kasumi replied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked a woman as she brought Kasumi some fish and water.

Kasumi took her food gratefully as she said, "Yeah, Rin. I'm sure."

(( Why, won't it fade? Outside I have to lie, "I'm okay." I hope someday I'll stop, feeling pain. I guess this is the life, I have made. ))

"You wouldn't by any chance be lying to us, right?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Sesshomaru. I'm okay, trust me," she replied before taking a bite of her fish.

(( Deep inside It can't hide Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me every time? Stuck in this place where I can't escape. Screaming and clawing from deep inside ))

Later that night, Kasumi lie in bed thinking about her family and friends. She missed her Mom's nagging on her. She missed her Dad's arrogance. She missed Sango's soft smile. She missed Miroku's pervertedness. She missed Shippo's laugh. And she also missed Kirara's little purr. She sat up and let tears fall into her lap. She looked at her hands and thought, What the hell am I doing?

(( What am I doing? I can't believe this. I have been hiding, wanting to be less. Giving to people, they take from me. Always they're bringing drama to me. Look… Look at me now… Now!!!!! ))

She got up from her bed and started running. She was going home. Jaken tried waking Sesshomaru and Rin up, but they watched her go.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rin! You're just going to let her go?!" he exclaimed.

"Jaken, we were waiting for her to do this," Rin explained.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is this true?" he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

(( Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me every time? Stuck in this place where I can't escape. Screaming and clawing from deep inside. ))

"Mom! Dad! Everyone! I'm coming home!" Kasumi cried out as she kept running. "Goodbye Naraku! Goodbye Sesshomaru! Goodbye evil!"

(( I can't stand all of this fucking pain! Please God just go away! Please God just make them pay! ))

Yeah, okay, that's that. Lots of stuff goin' on in this chapter. But yeah… just so you know… Rin and Sesshomaru are married now. Don't ask why, I just wanted to put her in the story but she'd be an adult by now and so yeah…


	12. Forgotten

Mmkay, I'm almost done with this fan-fic. Maybe a couple more chapters and presto! No more!

Chapter 12: Forgotten

Kasumi stopped running. She began to get tired. Not to mention she didn't even know where she was or which way she was going. It was hopeless. She'd never find her friends and family.

"Man," Kasumi said aloud to herself, "I should've stayed with Sesshomaru. Or at least asked him to come with me so I knew where I was…"

She got startled after she heard a noise. Then she noticed a faint new scent. Kasumi had to prepare herself. But how? She didn't have any weapons or protection. Then she saw it. There was hair all over the place. Kasumi grabbed a hold of the hair. It wrapped around her finger tightly. She flinched and wrenched her hand back as she gasped.

"Whoa! It moved!" She observed.

"I see you have the same vision as your mother," came a voice echoing throughout the trees.

Kasumi asked back, "Who are you?"

There then stood a figure in front of her on some more hair. She was in a revealing and slightly skimpy outfit with short black hair. She said, "My my. You must be that girl's daughter. Although, you look more like your father."

"You never answered my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Yura. Yura of the Demon Hair," she answered.

"Yura, huh?" said Kasumi. "Can't say I've heard of you."

"Doesn't matter. You won't be alive long enough to remember me in the first place," Yura said.

Soon a big chunk of hair wrapped around Kasumi's waist, wrists, and ankles, suspending her in the hair.

"Hey!" Kasumi screamed. "What are you doing?!"

Yura got close to Kasumi to observe her fine hair. She smiled and said, "You have beautiful hair. It'd look even prettier if we take that silly tie out."

Yura reached behind Kasumi and pulled out a hair tie keeping her hair bundled together. Her long hair became loose and fell over her body. Yura ran her fingers through Kasumi's hair.

"Yes, very pretty. So well kempt. Another trait you take after your father's," she said.

"Let go of me! I gotta get back to my parents!" Kasumi demanded.

"Now now," Yura said in tsk-tsk manner, "don't be so hasty. We'll have fun."

Yura took out her sword and gently glided the blade across Kasumi's throat. "Now, don't move. We don't want the blood to stain your hair, now do we?"

Kasumi distinguished another strange scent. No… two. She looked to the left and there were two different creatures standing there. One looked like a big half- lizard demon, the other a regular human with long braided black hair.

The human looking one said, "Yura, you heard Naraku. We have to bring her back alive."

Yura put the sword back in its sheath and pouted. "Hiten, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to cover the western grounds."

Hiten replied, "Yura, Naraku told us for _you_ to cover the western grounds while my brother and I cover the forest."

Yura crossed her hands over her chest and said, "I don't care. I didn't want to be resurrected with no fun. I can't help it."

The lizard creature spoke up. "I know, I want to have fun, too. But Naraku said as soon as we have Kasumi, we can train the bigger doggy."

"Manten, I _was_ going to give you some of this beautiful hair of hers, but it seems you don't want it," Yura said with a mischievous grin.

Manten's eyes lit up. He grinned as he said, "You mean… I can finally have… hair?"

Yura nodded. "And you can be just like Hiten with all the girls surrounded by you."

Hiten stepped in and said, "Don't believe in her tricks, Manten. Remember, we're smarter than that. She's just trying to get her kicks so we could get in trouble."

"But Hiten," Manten cried, "Hair! I get to have hair!"

Hiten glared at Manten. Manten sighed. He knew his brother wouldn't give in.

Kasumi interrupted saying, "Sorry, bucko, but you're brother's right. Now, how 'bout you convince this Yura character to let me go and we'll get on with stuff."

Hiten got suspicious. "There's no way you want to go back to Naraku so easily. What's the catch?" He asked.

"It's either you let me go or I do this," she replied. "Iron Revert Soul Stealer!"

The hairs were cut and Kasumi was free. She turned and stood in front of the group. She said, "I know there's more of you, but I know how to be rid of all of you."

"Oh yeah? How?" Manten asked.

"Like this," Kasumi replied. She summoned the Shikon Jewel and commanded its power to lock all who is associated with Naraku be locked inside it.

And it worked. Kasumi wondered why she hadn't done that a long time ago, but then said to herself, "Oh yeah… I didn't know how to do so…" In fact, she didn't even think it'd really work in the first place. She thought by just bringing it out, it would keep the group away so she'd buy some time and scurry away.

Kasumi shrugged and proceeded on. She didn't care if she saved herself from evil. She didn't care if her family might be endangered. In fact, she even walked about as if the situation never happened. She just kept walking and thinking about her Mom and Dad.

Then it hit her. A scent she definitely recognized. It was very faint. So faint, she could barely place who it was from. But she knew, that it was someone who she had never been so happy to see. So Kasumi ran to the direction of the scent. It became stronger. She knew it wouldn't be long until her happiness and dignity would come back. Then she saw him. Sitting next to a running river. Peacefully absorbing the tranquility. But Kasumi wanted to interrupt him now more than ever. She stood there watching him, panting. Until finally, she smiled from ear to ear as she ran to him calling out his name, "Miroku!!"

Miroku looked behind him and saw a girl running toward him. She tackled him in a big hug that almost stopped him from breathing. Miroku didn't know who the heck she was or what the hell she was doing. But he kind of liked it. Her reached behind her and rubbed her bottom.

Smack! Kasumi slapped him. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes as she glared at him. Miroku stood up as well with a new red hand mark on his right cheek.

"Well, that hurt. Who are you?" He asked.

Kasumi crossed her arms and said, "Tell me you don't remember me."

Miroku got a closer look at her. Long black hair, short, red eyes, dog ears… Dog ears! His mouth gaped open. It couldn't be, he thought to himself.

"Kasumi?" He questioned.

Kasumi grinned. "Took you that long to figure it out."

Miroku laughed happily as he brought Kasumi in a gentle hug. Kasumi returned it as she smiled. It felt so good to see him again. If she felt this good to see Miroku, she couldn't wait to see what it would feel like when she met back up with her parents.

Miroku let go and looked at Kasumi. "Wow, look how big you've gotten. I can't believe how long it's been since we've seen you."

Kasumi giggled. "I know. I'll be seventeen next month. I missed you so much!" She brought Miroku into another hug.

"Where were you all this time?" Miroku asked. "We went and saw Naraku to try and get you back, but he said you escaped. Why didn't you come home?"

"You actually believed Naraku?"

"Hard to imagine, isn't it? But we knew he wasn't bluffing."

"Well," Kasumi said, holding her hands behind her back. "If you knew who I was staying with, I won't be able to live it down."

"Did you stay with Kagura?" Miroku asked.

"Nope."

"Koga?"

"Not that I even know who Koga is, but, no."

"Sesshomaru?"

Kasumi nodded.

"You stayed with Inuyasha's brother?!" Miroku exclaimed.

Kasumi rested her hands on Miroku's shoulder's and pleaded, "Don't tell Dad! He'll kill me!"

"I only have one question," said Miroku. "Why?"

Kasumi bit her lip as she explained, "You see… After I escaped from Naraku's fortress, I ran away. I didn't want to come home because I felt too guilty for what I've done. So after I saw--"

"But you know we would forgive you no matter what," Miroku interrupted.

"I know. And it took me until just now to figure that out," Kasumi replied. "But anyway, I saw Sesshomaru and Jaken and figured they wouldn't mind if I stayed with them. When I made this decision, I didn't think the problem would effect me for so long. Finally I woke up and smelled the coffee, and now… here I am."

"I'm just glad you're back," Miroku said. "Now look, your Mom and Dad went their separate ways again. Your Mom in the future and your Dad still here in Feudal

Japan."

"How come?"

"They both felt horrible. They both felt responsible. So they separated and went on with life as if they've never met you," Miroku explained.

Kasumi's heart sank. This wasn't Naraku's doing this time. This was her own. She should've gone home the minute she escaped. What was I thinking?! She thought. I was forgotten by my own parents!

"What about Sango and Shippo?" she asked.

"Don't worry," said Miroku. "Us three could never forget you. Speaking of Sango and Shippo, why don't we go say hi?"

Kasumi smiled and said, "That's a great idea."


	13. Welcome Back!

Chapter 13: Welcome Back!

Inuyasha stood outside Kaede's village when he caught a familiar scent. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as his gaze took its way behind him. Then he saw her. Kasumi! But that was impossible. She's dead. How could this be possible? He decided to turn back around and take no acknowledgement to his daughter. But his heart was telling him differently…

Kasumi turned to Miroku and pointed to Inuyasha. "Look Miroku! There he is!" she said excitedly.

Miroku nodded and replied, "Yes, but as I said before; it's as if you're not existent any longer.

Kasumi's head hung low. Wet tears clouded her vision as she proceeded on. The only reason she came back in the first place was to be reunited with her family, come to find out they disowned her in their own way.

Kaede took notice of the young dog demon and called out to her. "Kasumi," she said. "Have ye come back?"

"Kaede!" Kasumi replied as she jogged toward her. She brought the elder woman in a gentle hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

Shippo and Sango turned their attention to Kaede. They caught sight of Kasumi and felt their hearts skip a beat. As soon as the two broke their hug, Shippo immediately ran up to Kasumi and jumped into her arms. Kasumi welcomed him warmly and hugged him. She then held him into the air and spun quickly, then bringing him back.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kasumi giggled as she replied, "I can't believe it either, Shippo. I've never been so happy to see all of you."

"My my," Sango said whilst approaching Kasumi. "Look how big you've gotten. You're a young woman now."

Kasumi smiled. They both stood there for a moment. Then Kasumi walked up to Sango and brought her in a giant hug able to cut off her circulation. But Sango just returned it.

"Miroku," said Kaede, "are ye the one who brought Kasumi back?"

Miroku nodded.

"How did you find her?" asked Sango.

"Actually Sango," replied Miroku, "Kasumi's the one who found me."

"Thank goodness. Aw Kasumi, I missed you so much!" Shippo said and hugged her leg.

Kasumi smiled but looked back to her father. He was staring at her. As soon as their eyes met, Inuyasha turned back away. Kasumi left the group and approached her Dad.

"Look," she said, "I know you want to forget me. But Daddy, I love you… and I came back to see you…"

No response.

"Please, Dad. Just say something."

Inuyasha turned back around to face his daughter. He saw it. Kasumi was shedding tears. She came all the way back to be reunited with her family and they shunned her.

"First of all, lose those tacky clothes, will ya?" Inuyasha said. He grinned as he opened his arms for her.

Kasumi didn't hesitate. Instantly, she ran to him and brought him into a giant hug. Inuyasha tightly wrapped his arms around her as he felt as though he'd cry. Kasumi already was. They've never felt so happy. Even though they haven't known each other very well, they were as close as ever.

Just then an argument broke loose between two wolf demons. One was a man that Kasumi recognized from back at Naraku's, but the other, she wasn't quite sure of. It was a female with brown hair tied up in two ponytails, emerald green eyes, and white fur clothing.

"Ayame, it's not my fault your clan disagrees with our marriage!" the man yelled.

"Look, Koga," replied the woman. "The counsel came up with the judgment that we are not meant to be."

Koga asked angrily, "What kind of clan holds a counsel?!"

"Mine does. And I must go with their decision. I'm sorry, Koga," said Ayame. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must check up on Kagome."

Koga grunted as he crossed his arms.

"No luck in finding Kagome," said Sango. "She still hasn't come back."

"But I could've sworn I caught her scent," Ayame said; confused.

A figure came from around the corner of the hut and said, "It wasn't Kagome's scent. It was mine."

"Kikyo?" Kaede asked in confusion. "What are ye doing here?"

"I came to speak with Kasumi. I must tell her something," Kikyo replied.

Kasumi asked, "What do you want with me? I didn't do anything."

"Wait, Kasumi? Isn't that the name of Kagome and Inuyasha's child?" Ayame asked.

"Yep," Kasumi replied.

Koga stepped up and said, "There you are. Finally. Jeeze, took ya long enough to come back."

Kasumi said, "Oh you be quiet you little--" She was cut off in mid-sentence as she got a closer look at this 'Koga' character. Her eyes gaped wide open as her cheeks became crimson. Her heart raced rapidly in her chest and she was at a loss of words. What's this strange feeling I'm getting? She thought.

Koga was confused. He waved his hand in front of her face and said, "Hello? Can you hear me? Say something."

"I-I can h-hear you just fine… um, Koga," Kasumi managed to say.

Miroku snickered as he said tauntingly, "Someone's got a little crush."

Kasumi got back to her senses. She turned toward Miroku and replied angrily, "I do not!!"

"Then what was that look on your face?" Inuyasha said in the same taunting tone.

"Shut up!"

Both Koga and Kasumi were blushing intensely.

"Kasumi, may I have a word with you?" Kikyo asked impatiently.

"Uh, sure," Kasumi replied. She was just happy to get away from the teasing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kikyo took Kasumi's shoulder and guided her to behind Kaede's hut. She said, "Kasumi, I understand that you now have the Sacred Jewel."

Kasumi nodded.

"I also understand that you understand its power and can use it."

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"My name is Kikyo. I used to be the purifier and true owner of the Shikon Jewel," she said. "But since I am passed, I can no longer handle it. I don't have much time before I must give up the souls of dead women."

"Hold it right there!" Kasumi said. "You mean you're dead and the only way to walk the earth is to steal souls of dead women?!"

"Well… yes…" Kikyo replied.

"Why? What the hell'd you do?"

"My soul cannot rest in peace unless Inuyasha dies with me," Kikyo explained.

Kasumi got enraged. "Hell no, bucko. That ain't gonna happen. Now you stay away from my Dad!"

"Kasumi you must understand that my spirit cannot rest until that is fulfilled.

"But Kikyo, that's my father, okay? I need him. There is no way I'm going to let you get away with stealing him away from friends and family!"

"Then just promise me this, Kasumi. Take care of the Shikon Jewel."

"I'll only do so if you leave my Dad alone," Kasumi warned.

"I cannot guarantee that, but we'll see," said Kikyo. "But you must protect it anyway or else your fate will meet a dark ending. I must take my leave."

Before Kasumi had yet to argue, white snake-like creatures came and took Kikyo away. She growled to herself and said, "I don't like that Kikyo lady. I suppose she must be the one whom my Mom was reincarnated from. Damn… that sucks…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kasumi made her way back to the group as she heard Inuyasha say, "There goes Kikyo."

Koga stood in front of her and grinned. "Ya know… you have a really nice scent… for a dog-demon."

Kasumi felt that feeling come on again. She then felt his hands take her own as he brought her closer to him. On the inside, she was melting.

"I want you to be my woman," he said.

Ayame was appalled. She thought that Koga just wanted to make her feel jealous. But then she noticed something. His eyes showed no sign of revenge or jealousy. He was serious.

Kasumi's heart stopped. "You want _me _to be your… Oh my gosh!" she said. She brought her hands to her cheeks as she held them and shook her head. She was acting totally goofy over a guy! She liked the feeling, but it was starting to ruin her reputation as being a tough girl.

Koga reached his hand around Kasumi's waist, bringing her closer to him, and asked, "Well? What do you say?"

Inuyasha cut in between them and said angrily, "No daughter of mine is going to marry a flea-bag like you!"

"Let her make her own decisions, mutt-face!" Koga replied just as angrily.

Kasumi then got in between those two and yelled, "Everyone, chill out!"

Koga and Inuyasha stopped bickering and stared blankly at her.

"Look, Dad, I love you and I know I just got back, but still… I'm almost seventeen and I think I _should_ be able to make my own decisions," she said. She turned to Koga and said, "And Koga, you seem like a really cool guy, but--"

She was cut off with Koga sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away. Kasumi continued on.

"But! I'm still not ready for a total commitment, so how 'bout a date?"

Koga shrugged. "Alright."

"What?! You're _still_ gonna go out with him?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, why not? I mean… it sounds pretty cool to have a boyfriend," Kasumi replied happily.

The three continued to argue as the group all sweat dropped.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Sango asked.

Shippo replied, "Until they get Kagome to settle it. That is… if she's willing to welcome Kasumi back."

"Of course Kagome will take Kasumi back," Kaede said.

"What do you think, Monk?" Sango asked looking to Miroku.

"I think I wish I had the same ego as Koga. That could come in handy with girls," he said.

Sango slapped him hard. Kaede and Shippo stepped aside as Sango started arguing with Miroku. It was no use. These guys along with Inuyasha and the others, weren't going to stop for a while. So they decided to make a Beef Hot Pot dinner.


	14. Hojo

Okie dokies. Time for another chapter. Okay, I just got some new ideas, so this fan-fiction's gonna be longer than I thought. You tell me if that's a good or bad thing. Onward!

Chapter 14: Hojo

Kasumi stood in front of the bone eater's well. She had to convince herself that it was a good thing she go back home. But what would she say to her mother when she saw her? What if she moved? What if the well was sealed? All of these questions and more came speeding through Kasumi's mind.

"Well, I'm not going to find anything our by just standing here," she said to herself.

Finally, she took a deep breath and jumped in. She arrived in the present times. Just as she suspected. The well was sealed. She climbed up and busted the wooden seal. She glanced around. Nothing different.

"Hmm, this is weird. Nothing's changed except for the seal."

Kasumi made her way out of the temple and headed toward her home. She couldn't wait to see her mom. But she had no idea what she also had in store for her.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called into the house.

A voice answered back. It was a man's voice. "Yes? Who is it?"

Kasumi's heart stopped. She knew whose voice that was. "Hojo? Is that you?" she asked.

Hojo came to the front door and saw who it was. "Oh my gosh! Kasumi! Is that you?"

"Yes…" Kasumi answered. She absolutely hated Hojo. She thought he was too much of a goody-goody.

Hojo came up and wrapped his arms around her. On the inside, Kasumi felt as if she'd hurl.

"Your mother and I were so worried! We've given you up for dead!" he said happily.

Yeah, I'd be GLAD to see you dead, she thought in her head.

Hojo then guided Kasumi into the living room. "Come in, come in. Your mother will be so happy to see you!"

Hojo escorted Kasumi into the kitchen where Kagome sat with a cup of coffee. She looked revolting! Her hair looked matted and greasy. Her skin complexion made her look ten years older than she really was. Not to mention her clothes seemed wrinkly and as if they hadn't been washed in a while.

"Mom!" Kasumi called out as she ran to give her a hug. Although her facial features were filled with worry; not joy.

Kagome looked to the strange young woman who was embracing her. She was shocked! It couldn't possibly be…

"Kasumi? Is that… is that really you?" she asked in a weary tone.

Kasumi tightened her embrace as she replied, "Yes, Mom. It's me. Now tell me what happened to you!"

Kagome started crying as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. She began rocking her from side to side. All this time thinking she was gone, she finally made her way home.

"Oh Kasumi. I can't believe it's really you!" Kagome cried out.

It wasn't long before Kasumi felt the tears come on as well. She missed her mother so much. More than anyone she could think of. Of course, she loved her father and his friends, but she had known her mother her entire life! Not just a couple weeks.

Hojo stood at the doorway. He tried to make it seem like he was happy, but he thought he finally had Kagome all to himself. But now, the little brat had returned. Great, more babysitting, he thought.

Kagome broke the hug and took a look at her daughter. "Look how big you've grown. And to think I missed all that," she said.

"I know, Mom and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but until recently, I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping my distance," Kasumi replied.

"Not at all, sweetie. How could you possibly have thought that? We love you so much!"

"I know… I made a big mistake… But I thought if I came back, I'd hurt you again."

"Never…" Kagome replied. After that, there was silence.

A few hours later, Kasumi finally told Kagome all about her life the past few years.

"Kasumi," said Kagome, "how could you even think about living with that low-life, Sesshomaru."

Kasumi replied in a reassuring tone, "I know, but he's my uncle, and he was good to me."

"I still don't approve of you staying with him. But, I guess I have to thank him for taking care of you."

"He's really not as bad as you think. Sure he wants to kill Dad and this and that, but he's settled down now. He's married to Rin. No kids, but that's okay."

"Well, I guess you're right," said Kagome. "The only thing that's been goin' on with me is I fell into a great depression and I um, married Hojo."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it right there!" Kasumi cried. "I thought he was just over for a little bit. And now you're trying to say that he's my step-father?!"

Kagome laughed innocently. "Well… yes… to be blunt."

Kasumi gave a blank look to her mother. Kagome knew how much Kasumi disliked Hojo, and now she had to live with him.

"You know, Kasumi. Hojo's not all that bad."

"Yeah. I'll believe that when squirrels fly," Kasumi said angrily.

Kagome replied matter-of-factly, "Actually, some squirrels do kind of…"

"Bad example!" Kasumi yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "All I'm trying to say is I hate Hojo!"

Kagome was shot down. She didn't know Kasumi felt that way as much as she did.

"Now, do I still have a room, or is it for something else?" Kasumi asked. You could tell she was angry and annoyed.

"You still have a room," Kagome replied. "It's just the way I left it."

"Thank you. I'll see you at dinner," said Kasumi after she stormed out of the living room.

Kagome thought this would be a happy time. A time where they could laugh and talk and be thankful that Kasumi had returned. But instead, Kasumi became enraged and angrily stormed to her room. I should've never brought up Hojo… Kagome thought to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kasumi lie on her bed with her headphones playing American hard rock. She was listening to her favorite band, Linkin Park. The music stopped as soon as Hojo walked in.

"Oh great. What do _you_ want?" Kasumi asked; annoyed.

"Look here, kid," Hojo began. "After you left, I knew I had Kagome all to myself. But NoOoOo… you just _had_ to come back and ruin our marriage! It's either me, or you. What's your choice?"

"Listen here, bucko!" Kasumi argued back. "She's my mother! And whether you like it or not, I'm staying. Period! So I guess it's you who will be the one leaving."

Hojo got a mischievous look on his face as he said, "I beg to differ with you."

After he left, Kasumi got out another CD. It was a Slipknot one. She only listened to that to burn off her anger.

"Man, and all this time I thought he was all for love and peace," Kasumi said aloud to herself. "What's gotten into him? Oh well, Disasterpiece will take care of all my problems."

She gave off her evil grin as she listened to the lyrics. Kasumi was almost obsessed with other people's misery. Well, at least the ones she despised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, this chapter kinda sucked. But hey, I just don't really have that feeling to really get into things. I don't have writer's block or anything, it's just… well… aw hell, you know what I mean. Right…?


	15. First Date

Goody for me. I get to write yet another chapter. I got a review saying that Kasumi went to Sesshomaru's place for only a few days, she was running home, and BAM, she was seventeen. Lemme try and explain what happened: After Kasumi got her memory back, she stayed at Naraku's for a little while. Then, she ran away, found Sesshomaru, and stayed with him for about three years. Then she decided to go home. The mix up probably happened because won't let me put in symbols or anything so I didn't really know what else to do. But look in there again and you'll see the "4 days later" and "3 years later". Sorry for the confusion. As for everyone else, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer nor the band. Nor do I own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15: First Date

Kasumi stood at the foot of the bone-devouring well. She stared deep into the blank abyss as she took a deep breath. She'd never been on a real date before. Not to mention a date with someone who she thought was very attractive.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard her mother call out, "Kasumi, you're leaving already?"

Kasumi sighed as she replied, "Yes, mother. I _did_ promise Koga that I'd go on a date with him."

Kagome studied her daughter carefully. She grimaced at the look. Her clothes were wrinkled, she had no make-up, and her hair looked a tad greasy as well. She asked, "You're seriously going out looking like that?"

Kasumi examined herself. She didn't see anything wrong with her or her outfit. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

Kagome took Kasumi by the hand and guided her back into the house. There, she handed Kasumi a dress, washed her hair in the sink, and put some make-up on. After Kasumi seen what she looked like, she felt _way_ too overdressed. She took off the dress and put on some comfy, but nice pants along with a nice blouse. She also toned the make-up down more to where she only had blush and mascara. Kagome let her style her own hair which turned out to be nothing special.

"There, can I go now?" Kasumi asked impatiently.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yes, you may leave."

"Thanks, I love you, bye!" Kasumi said quickly as she pecked her mom on the cheek, running outside.

"Good luck! Have fun!" Kagome replied waving.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the Feudal Era, Miroku was making yet another attempt to get Sango to bear his children. One grope was all it took for him to get the wholesome reply of a hand print on his facial features. The subject was quickly changed once they caught sight of Kasumi.

"She seems to be in a hurry," Sango observed. "She's running awfully fast."

"I wonder what's going on," Miroku wondered.

Inuyasha sat next to them and explained, "Didn't you know? She has a date with the flea-bag."

"You mean Koga?" Shippo asked curiously.

Inuyasha's response was just a humble grunt.

Kasumi kept running. She halted to a stop to say hello to her friends and father.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothin' much. You meeting up with Koga?" Inuyasha replied.

Kasumi nodded. "Crap! I almost forgot. I gotta go. Bye!"

Off she went once again. As she left, Inuyasha glared in her direction. Sango seemed to take notice.

"Give her a break, Inuyasha," she said compassionately. "Koga could be the one whom she falls in love with. Let her experiment."

"I'd rather she not be with that stupid wolf-boy…" Inuyasha replied as he walked back into Kaede's hut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leaving the wolf den, Koga got ready for the date. He was speaking to one of his guards and best friends named Kenji.

"Well, Kenji. I've never really been on a real date before. I feel a little nervous," said Koga.

Kenji replied reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, Koga. If things don't work out, we'll take care of her."

Koga stopped and said angrily, "Don't you lay a finger on her. EVER. You got that?"

Kenji gulped as he nodded. "Yes, sir."

Just then Koga caught Kasumi's scent. He could tell she was running by the alarming rate of the scent's approach. She stopped short as she stood a few feet in front of Koga and his comrade whom she wasn't familiar with.

Kasumi panted heavily as she asked, "Am I late?"

"I guess not," Koga replied; smiling. "I thought _I_ was."

Kasumi grinned. She was so glad to get away from the drama at home and finally get out and have fun.

Kenji smiled as he began to leave. "Have fun you two. Don't get too intimate."

Both Koga and Kasumi's cheeks burned red. They barely even knew the other at all. They knew he was just joking, but it was still a tad embarrassing.

((Kiss me out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, -swing, swing-, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress))

Koga wrapped his arm around Kasumi's waist and pulled her close to him. He couldn't wait to spend time with her.

"So Kasumi. Uh, why did we decide to meet at the God Tree?" Koga asked looking up at it.

Kasumi shrugged. "No reason in particular. I just felt like it. Stupid Kikyo pinned my dad to this tree almost seventy years ago.

"Heh… stupid half-breed," Koga said under his breath.

Kasumi playfully elbowed Koga in the stomach. "Watch it…" she said.

Finally they began to start walking. Kasumi guided Koga to her favorite spot in the Feudal days. It was a quiet little hill. Below it overlooked a small village and on top stood a giant apple tree. Koga jumped to the top of the tree and pulled out two of the ripest apples he could find. He landed and gave one to Kasumi. She blushed and said thank you.

(( Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift up your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me. ))

They sat on the hill for what seemed like hours. All they did was tell stories about past events, personal information, and jokes. They both came to realize that they were both very much alike. They had a lot of the same favorites, they had the same attitude towards things, and they laughed at each other's stupid jokes which incidentally all turned out to be lame.

(( Kiss me -kiss me- down by the broken tree house. Swing me -swing me- upon it's hanging tire. Bring, bring, -bring, bring-, bring your flowered hat. We'll take the trail marked on your father's map. ))

Kasumi gasped as she pointed to the skies. "Look! The sunset's starting. Your heart will skip a beat when you see this sunset. It's beautiful."

Koga smiled. He tilted Kasumi's chin so he could look deep into her eyes. He said quietly, "Not as beautiful as you, I bet."

Kasumi blushed as she stared into his bright blue eyes. She'd never felt so safe with a guy before. Not to mention he wasn't being perverted like the other guys she knew in school.

Kasumi turned her head away. "Stop it! You're making me feel embarrassed," she said with a giggle in her tone.

Koga just smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He brought her closer to him. He couldn't help himself. Kasumi gave in and laid her head on his shoulder. Koga laid his head atop of hers and they stared at the array of colors shining brightly into the sky.

(( Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift up your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me. ))

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sango and Shippo awaited eagerly for Kasumi's return. Inuyasha sat in a corner of Kaede's hut with an irritated expression on his features.

Kaede finished preparing supper for the group and came inside. In her hands she held a big pot of ramen.

"Look Inuyasha," she said cheerfully, "I made your favorite."

Inuyasha sighed. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

Concern flashed in Kaede's eyes as she set the pot down in the middle of the room. She began putting the noodles in separate bowls as she said, "There must be something wrong. I have never heard ye turn down a bowl of ramen before."

Myoga appeared on Kaede's shoulder and explained, "Master Inuyasha is uncomfortable with his daughter falling in love with Master Koga."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"I dunno…" Sango said. "It's been quite a while and she still hasn't returned."

Kaede smiled as she reassured, "Ye need to calm down, Sango. Kasumi knows her principles. She'll come back as soon as something's wrong. But I would not worry so if I were ye."

Sango sighed as she sat down next to Kaede. "I still worry… what if Naraku's out there?"

Inuyasha yelled to Sango, "Don't you dare get those thoughts into my head!!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry…" she said as she put her hands up in defeat.

"Now," said Kaede, "Who is hungry?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"See, I told you it was beautiful. I love this spot," Kasumi said.

Koga nodded in agreement. Except he wasn't looking at the sunset. He was looking at Kasumi. He hasn't even felt this way about Kagome herself. Nor Ayame.

Kasumi was lost in thought when suddenly, she felt her heart racing. Koga's lips were pressing against hers for what seemed like an eternity. Oh my God, my first kiss! She thought in her head.

(( Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift up your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me. ))

Koga broke the kiss and gazed deeply into Kasumi's eyes. The moonlight made her facial features very visible. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling and wide. The bridge of her nose was as red as could be. Not to mention her jaw dropped open.

Kasumi brought her finger to her lips. She gently touched them and could still feel the warmth from Koga. She could not stop her heart from racing as fast as it was. Just then Koga did it again. Only this one was cut shorter than the last.

(( So kiss me... So kiss me... ))

Even though the two had just met, soon enough they had found themselves expressing their love for each other in the moonlight sky…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ewww!! Too much sappyness! (hiss!) Evil! But yeah… Poor Kasumi. What would her parents think when they find out what she and Koga did? Oooooooo! I'm telling! Peace out!


	16. In Dreams

Okay, once more, there's a song in this fic. It's Haunted by Evanescence. Not that you care or anything, but the second line in this song is the title of this fan-fic. And I specifically did that for this chapter. Here we go.

Chapter 16: In Dreams

Kasumi's eyes fluttered open. She had no idea where she was. And she wasn't going to stay much longer to find out.

"Sister! Where are you going?" a voice called out.

Too late…

"Oh! Well… I was just… uhhh… who are you?" Kasumi stuttered.

The man whom she was speaking to approached her and replied happily, "I'm Keiga. Koga asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Right! Well, Keiga, I really should get going," Kasumi replied as she began to exit this unknown 'prison'. "My Dad will have a fit if I don't get back to him."

"Hold it right there," ordered another man. "Koga specifically told us to keep you here."

Kasumi clamped her fists tight as she asked angrily, "Now who the hell are you?"

"I am a guard here. My name is Nagi," he replied.

"And what are you guys? More wolf demons?"

"Yep," Keiga replied happily.

Then it hit her. The wolves… wolf demons… straw nests… She was in Koga's wolf den!

Man, why couldn't I figure that out five minutes ago? Kasumi asked in her head.

"So… Keiga… a few minutes ago you called me sister," she pointed out. "Why?"

Keiga had a confused expression as he explained, "You're Koga's woman now."

Kasumi replied angrily, "Him and I had a talk about that already. A few dates and _maybe_ I'll be his woman!"

Nagi stepped in and said, "But he claimed you as his own last night. You're his mate now."

Kasumi began to think in her head. _Wait… last night… mate… oh my God!! We did it last night!_

She screamed. "Oh no! What are my parents going to think?! I am so dead!!"

Keiga put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We just can't wait to see your beautiful pups."

Kasumi nudged his hand off and replied, "Whoa! Hold it **right** there! Was Koga planning this?!"

"Nope," Nagi said. "He said it was just a spur of the moment thing. Trust me though, he's just as uncomfortable as you are."

Just then Koga and a few other pack members entered through the den waterfall. He had two large boars on his shoulders as he carried them. When he caught sight of Kasumi, he froze.

"Kasumi!" He greeted. "Uh, how are you?"

Kasumi crossed her hands over her chest. She said, "Drop the pigs. I gotta have a word with you."

Before Koga could debate he found himself being pulled by the front of his chest armor and brought to a large tree outside the den.

"Koga! What the hell did we do last night?!" she whispered sternly.

Koga's face flushed red. He turned his head away so he couldn't look at Kasumi's anger. At the time, they didn't really realize what they were doing. And now, Kasumi may have the chance of becoming pregnant.

"Listen, Kasumi, what happened, was an accident, right?" Koga said.

"Maybe so, but--" before Kasumi could finish, Koga grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers.

"If you are going to have pups, I promise to be there every step of the way," he said.

Kasumi held herself and turned away. Her voice choked as she said, "I'm not ready, Koga. I can't possibly have a baby now. Do you realize how much danger we'd be in?"

"I'm sure your family and I could help."

"Koga… It's Naraku… he's still alive… I know it…"

Koga looked to the ground. He knew she was right. If Naraku ever found out, the baby and herself would be doomed.

Kasumi gently caressed Koga's cheek and said, "I gotta get home. I'll come by tomorrow, maybe."

Before he knew it, she was gone. Koga had to admit, this was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He was in love, mated with her, and may have put her in huge danger from their biggest enemies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kasumi was getting closer to Kaede's village when she heard her father saying, "That stupid flea-bag! When I find out what he's done to my girl, he's DEAD!"

Then Miroku caught sight of her. He said, "Inuyasha! We found her!"

Inuyasha quickly ran to her with Miroku tagging along. He grasped her shoulders and asked eagerly, "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Where were you all night?!"

Kasumi looked to the ground and said, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I didn't realize how late it was, so I stayed the night with Koga…"

"You had us worried sick!" Miroku said.

"Yeah… we thought you got kidnapped or something…" Inuyasha said quietly.

He tipped her chin up so she could look at him. Kasumi saw the worry in his eyes. Something she had never quite seen from him. She felt as guilty as ever.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kasumi snapped out of her daze as she replied, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong…"

Inuyasha wasn't becoming gullible. He knew something was definitely wrong.

"Hey Dad, um, can I stay with you tonight?" Kasumi asked. She made it sound like there was nothing suspicious. But Inuyasha wasn't buying it.

"Are you going to meet up with Koga tonight? Is that why you want to stay?" he asked suspiciously.

Kasumi shook her head and explained, "No. I just don't want to go home right now."

"Having trouble with your mother?" Miroku asked.

"No. It's not Mom. It's--" Kasumi caught herself. Inuyasha still didn't know about Kagome's marriage with Hojo.

"It's what?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," she replied. "I'm going to go out for a walk. I'll be back later. Bye!"

Off she went.

Inuyasha quickly called out, "You better be back before the sun goes down or else!"

No response, but he was pretty sure she heard him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kasumi was wandering. She didn't know where she was. It was pitch black. She seemed to be walking in a pond. Or a river. Whatever it was, it was wet. But this wet was thicker than water. Kasumi could not grasp the scent. She cupped the liquid in her hands to see. It was still too dark so she brought the liquid closer to her face. It was blood!

She quickly spilled the blood back into the pond. Her heart raced. Where was she? How did she get there? She then heard voices whispering. She couldn't understand what they were saying. They sounded awfully familiar. But which voice belonged to whom?

(( Long, lost words whisper slowly, to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time I've been so hollow… inside… I know you're still there. ))

Then she heard a chuckle. A chuckle which she could never forget. Naraku's…

"Naraku! Where are you?! Show yourself!" she demanded.

No answer.

The slightest hint of light could be seen. Eyes… glowing red eyes… They were duplicating. More and more became visible. Kasumi looked all around and knew they were watching her every move. Then the eyes came flying at her. Each of them had a creature to whom they belonged to. Bats. They were swarming all around her. She quickly brought her hands to her face to protect herself.

(( Watching me. Wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you. Loving you. I won't let you pull me down. ))

Kasumi got her scent back. She could smell Naraku real close to her. The closer she got the more she could hear a heart pounding in her head. Naraku's heart. She brought her hands to her head and tried to shake the sound out. The more she did, the louder it was. It gave her a migraine.

(( Hunting you, I can smell you… alive. Your heart pounding in my head. ))

Naraku's laugh echoed throughout Kasumi's surroundings. The beat of his heart still rang through her brain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop it. The unknown voices died down, the beating stopped, and the chuckle faded. There was crying. Kasumi walked closer to the crying. It was a baby's cry. It wouldn't stop. The crying became louder and louder. The closer she got to the sound, the warmer the blood got. Then she realized something. The blood came from the baby.

(( Watching me. Wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Saving me. Raping me. Watching me! ))

Kasumi cried out. She knew Naraku was responsible for this. "Naraku! Stop this! What has this baby ever done to you?!"

Naraku finally spoke. "Unwrap the blanket around the small child. Its secret will be revealed as to why this is so…"

Kasumi did as she was told. She gently took the youngster in her arms and rocked it in her arms. She slowly unveiled the blanket and looked into the baby's eyes. She gasped and her heart skipped a beat. The baby had her eyes and Koga's ears. It was their own baby. A blinding light then came from Kasumi's body. It was the Jewel of Four Souls. The baby stopped sobbing and fear made its way through his features.

(( Watching me. Wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you. Loving you. I won't let you pull me down! ))

Naraku's had jutted toward Kasumi. He was reaching for the Shikon Jewel. Pain overcame Kasumi. She screamed in pain as the Jewel began to leave her body. Naraku held the Jewel. He took the baby as well. He finally left with two 'prizes'. His evil laugh once again echoed, and faded into the night.

Kasumi was in a daze. She knew what was going on, but it was as if her body was paralyzed. Her heart stopped. She began to fall to the ground. Deep into the valleys of Hell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kasumi! Kasumi, wake up!" Inuyasha demanded.

He shook his daughter hard. She was stuck in the dream. Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo had to watch helplessly while Miroku and Kaede tried a spell to ward off the evil inside. Kasumi's breathing then became intense.

"It's not working!" Shippo cried.

"Naraku's doing this. I can tell," Sango observed.

Inuyasha asked, "How though?"

Defeated by the question, Sango replied, "I'm not sure… But I can sense his evil…"

To her, everything was as real as possible. In reality, it was all a dream. And she was trapped in it.

"Wait, I think it's working," Miroku said.

They all watched as Kasumi's breathing returned to normal. Kaede opened her eyes to see what Miroku meant. And it was true. The evil inside was vanquished and Kasumi was able to be awoken.

"Do not wake her, Inuyasha," she directed.

"Why not?" he asked back.

Kaede rested her hands on her knees and replied, "To her, everything was real. She is tired. So, we must let her rest in peace. She will awake when she is ready."

Inuyasha did as he was told. He stood up and walked outside to cool off. He was so worried about her that it began to make him tired. The others went outside as well. Shippo gave one last look to the resting Kasumi before he joined the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done. I wrote another version of this chapter which really sucked. I'm glad I got some ideas when I went to bed so I was able to change it. What happened in this chapter sort of happened in my dream. Only it didn't have Naraku or the baby. I couldn't remember if it had the Shikon Jewel… Anyway, it was weird. Kinda scary actually. But thank God I had it. Anyway, hope you liked this one, I gots to go. Later!


	17. Shhh

Hmm... I got nothing to rant about. Except for the fact that my Dad has a new girlfriend which I used to like but is now bothering me because she thinks I'm some psycho freak and is taking away my father. I know that's really common with people's parents whom are divorced, but still! It's the summer and I want to stay up as long as I want to get some time away from my sister but noOoOoOoo... He makes me go to bed the second he comes in the door... WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!! Heh... enough with my personal life. Not like ya'll care anyway, but yeah... here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 17: Shhh...  
  
The next day Kasumi was in tip-top shape. The dream she had really freaked her out, though. She knew that the dream was true about her being pregnant. She could feel it. And boy was it scaring her. Not to mention the new moon was coming. Her father would become a full mortal and Kasumi would lose some of her demon powers, but for some reason, not make her mortal. But she was still safe for another few days.  
  
Tonight Kagome and Kasumi would be invited to the Feudal Era to join the group watch wa meteor shower. It was a spectacular sight. Kasumi thought back on the days which she stayed with Sesshomaru. They were outdoors constantly, so they got to see many things during the night such as shooting stars, and other magnificent events.  
  
Kasumi sat on a cliff high above a beach. She took a moment to think about things. To think about Naraku, think about her baby, think about Koga, and especially think about her parents' reaction when she tells them. One way or another she'd have to spill the beans.  
  
Shippo stood next to Kasumi and spread his arms out. He tipped his chin to the sky and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well look at you, Shippo," Kasumi said. "Mr. King of the World. Be careful, though."  
  
Shippo replied cheerfully, "Don't worry Kasumi. I'll be careful. Do it with me! It's fun!"  
  
Kasumi shrugged and stood up. She imitated Shippo's stance. She then opened her eyes and realized something. She was tipping!  
  
Trying to catch her balance, she waved her arms and leaned back. But her feet told her otherwise. She was going headfirst into the ocean!  
  
"Kasumi!" Shippo cried out in alarm. He tried to help her, but began to fall with her.  
  
Before her feet totally left the ground, Kasumi felt someone grab around her waist and pull her up. At first she thought it was Inuyasha, but when she looked up, it was Koga.  
  
"Wow, Koga. Thanks!" said Shippo.  
  
"No problem, kiddo," Koga replied.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked over to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, Koga, what are you doing here?" Sango asked.  
  
Koga released Kasumi and explained, "I just need to borrow her real quick. It won't be more than a few minutes."  
  
Koga grabbed Kasumi's hand and dragged her into the woods.  
  
"Miroku," said Inuyasha. "Follow them. I don't want those two to be alone for a while."  
  
Miroku nodded. So off he went. He tried to make it so he couldn't be heard or seen.  
  
"All I'm saying, Koga, is that Naraku's out to get him and me. We have to do something," he heard Kasumi say.  
  
Koga took Kasumi's hands and said, "But it was only a dream. Besides, you still have nine months to go..."  
  
Miroku thought for a moment. 'Wait a minute... nine months...? What's wrong with this convo?'  
  
"That's it! Kasumi's pregnant!" Miroku said out loud. He quickly covered his mouth as he heard Kasumi growl at him.  
  
She threw a rock in his direction and hit him in the head. Miroku poked his head out of the bushes and put his hands up in defeat. A huge bump began to form atop the back of his head.  
  
"Koga, did you know he was here this whole time?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I figured since you didn't say anything, I shouldn't either," Koga replied.  
  
Kasumi rubbed her temples and explained, "It's almost the new moon. I lose my dog-demon sense of smell and I can't use my demon powers for a few nights."  
  
Koga nodded showing he understood. "Oooooh. I get it."  
  
Kasumi turned to Miroku and asked angrily, "How much have you heard?!"  
  
"Almost everything," he replied. "But Kasumi... are you carrying another...?"  
  
All of a sudden Kasumi's face turned crimson. That was the biggest part of the conversation, and Miroku found out.  
  
"Miroku, you have to swear you won't say a word. To anyone!" she warned.  
  
Miroku walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "No problem. If you need anything, I'm right here."  
  
Koga cut in between them and warned, "I don't trust you, Monk. You stay away from her."  
  
Kasumi put her hands on Koga's shoulders and said, "Relax. Now, let's get back to the meteor show. Okay?"  
  
The two guys nodded in agreement and headed back to the campsite.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Later at dinnertime, Miroku started to feel uncomfortable with his new promise. More than anything, he wanted so badly to tell Inuyasha, Kagome, or Sango about Kasumi's little package. Almost everywhere he looked, or anything he heard, he was reminded.  
  
Kasumi was getting her third bowl of ramen.  
  
"Wow, Kasumi. I know you used to eat a lot, but I've never seen you eat this much," said Kagome.  
  
Kasumi just smiled and nodded as she replied, "Don't worry. I'm just getting a lot hungrier lately."  
  
Miroku tried to ignore the conversation as he took a sip of his hot tea.  
  
Kagome smiled and said to Sango, "I remember when I was pregnant with Kasumi and I ate that much. I'm still not sure if I lost all of my baby wei--"  
  
She was cut off in mid-sentence when Miroku spit all his tea out, splashing all over both Sango and Kagome. They both stared at him.  
  
"Take it easy on the tea, Miroku," Sango said. "You might burn yourself like just now."  
  
Miroku gave an innocent laugh as he said, "Yeah... tea can get pretty hot..."  
  
He looked over to Kasumi who was giving him a mouth-zipping gesture. She thought for sure he was going to rat out on her. Luckily he caught himself before he gave the news.  
  
Both Kasumi and Miroku knew it was going to be extremely hard work keeping the little surprise a secret. But more than anyone, Inuyasha knew something suspicious was going on. And he did not want to wait to find out...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay, this was a short chapter, but, ya know. I know I'm a little off on the days and stages of the pregnancy, but work with me, people! Just pretend it's possible. I'm getting ready to end this fan-fiction and start the sequel, so just work with me here! 


	18. Kasumi's Decision

Well, it's 2:30 in the morning, I can't sleep, and I'm watching Paradise Hawaiian Style starring Elvis Presley. I love Elvis! And if anyone has a problem with it, come talk to me... ((grrr!!!)) Anyway, this is the final chapter of this fan-fiction. But don't worry, there's going to be a sequel. So, let's end it.  
  
Warnings: Nothing big is happening just because it's the last chapter, so there!  
  
Chapter 18: Kasumi's Decision  
  
Kasumi sat down with her mother back in her own times. She was now three months into her prengancy and decided it was time to give the news. She took a deep breath and tried to get the butterflies in her stomach to calm down as well as her nerves.  
  
"Mom," she said sternly. "It's been a few months, and I've decided to tell you. I'm pregnant."  
  
Kagome smiled and replied, "Finally you got the guts to tell me."  
  
Kasumi tilted her head. "You mean you already knew?"  
  
"Miroku told us," said Kagome.  
  
Kasumi was flared with anger. "What do you mean Miroku told you?!"  
  
"Relax, sweetie," Kagome said reassuringly. "Sango and I kind of forced it out of him. We knew he was hiding something from us and we needed to find out."  
  
Her daughter was still angry. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked angrily at the ground.  
  
"But congratulations, honey!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Wait a sec," Kasumi said; confused. "You mean you're not mad?"  
  
Kagome took her daughter's hands in her own and explained, "Kasumi, I know the kind of situation you're in. I was pregnant with you at age fifteen. Sure, my mother got mad, but she was there for me. And I'm there for you. But most of all, I'm not bad. This is your chance to show me how responsible you can be."  
  
"Haven't I shown you responsibility with the Sacred Jewel?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't really count," replied Kagome. "I mean personally. Show me that you can handle another being. You got to admit in school you weren't all that responsible."  
  
Kasumi decided to ignore the comment.  
  
"Not to mention you're not the only one pregnant at the moment," Kagome continued.  
  
Kasumi once again tilted her head in confusion. "I'm not?"  
  
"Let's just say Sango got... how do you say it... got 'knocked up' by Miroku."  
  
Kasumi burst out laughing. Miroku actually impregnated Sango! Not to mention hearing her mother say 'knocked her up' sounded hilarious.  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yeah. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Miroku tried to get her to do that for years! What made Sango change her mind?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure. But she's only about one month into it. We're still not one hundred percent sure, but we'll know soon."  
  
Just then something else crossed Kasumi's mind. "Does Dad know about the baby?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No... no he doesn't," she said. "But I would still tell him if I were you."  
  
Kasumi abruptly stood up and argued, "No way! You tell him!"  
  
Kagome stood up as well and said quietly, "I can't. This is your baby. Besides, Inuyasha will get even more angry if I were to be the one to tell him."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right," Kasumi said.  
  
She began to leave the house and go to the Warring States Era. On the way out, she bumped into Hojo. He glared at her. Kasumi glared back and growled. Sparks flew between the glares. Finally Kasumi walked on ignoring her passer-by.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
When Kasumi got back to the Feudal Era, she got a surprising, surprise. Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to be working on something. Inuyasha got startled once he caught Kasumi's scent. He stood up and got Miroku to help him cover the project.  
  
"Kasumi!" he said; alarmed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kasumi gave him a suspicious look. "I'm here to tell you something... why?"  
  
"No reason," Miroku replied.  
  
Sango appeared in the hut with a pile of blankets in her hands. She was saying, "I got some fur blankets from one of Koga's henchmen; Ginta. Perfect for the--" she caught sight of Kasumi. Her heart skipped a beat as she continued nervously, "Perfect for the cold nights in the forest!"  
  
Kasumi gave Sango a suspicious look as well as she said, "But we live in this abandoned hut that Kaede suggested we keep. What the hell's going on here?"  
  
Inuyasha nudged Miroku with his arm. The two separated and revealed a hand made basinet. Kasumi gasped and stepped closer to it.  
  
"You guys made this yourselves?" she asked in awe.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and hugged her. "I heard about your baby. And just to show that I'm not as angry as you think, we made this for him. Or her."  
  
"But you're still angry," Kasumi replied breaking the hug. She felt Inuyasha still grasp her shoulders.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "Number one, you're still young. Number two, Koga did this to you! And number three... I'm worried about what you're going to do about Naraku..."  
  
Kasumi argued back, "Number one, Mom was even younger when she had me. Number two, I also helped make this baby. Number three... well... I'm gonna have to agree with you on number three."  
  
Inuyasha gave up. He had to admit, Kasumi was right. But he was still angry.  
  
"Wait a second," Kasumi said. "How did you know about the baby in the first place? Did Miroku tell you, too?!"  
  
Sango cut in between the two and neatly arranged the blankets in the basinet. She explained, "Actually, I did. If you're going to be mad at anyone about this, be mad at me. I just thought your dad should know."  
  
Kasumi shrugged. She thanked Sango in her head for saying it so that she wouldn't have to worry about feeling the consequences.  
  
Just then another one of Koga's men came in. His name was Hakkaku. He had another wolf skin, but seemed to be a pillow.  
  
"Here's a pillow for the little tyke. We stuffed it with some feathers we had from some Harpies," he said. He then took notice to Kasumi. After setting the pillow at the headboard, he greeted her.  
  
Kasumi replied, "What's up, Hakkaku?"  
  
Hakkaku shrugged. "Nothing really. Except the clan is really excited for Koga's pup. Oh, and yours, of course."  
  
Kasumi got a saddened expression across her features. She looked down at the basniet and realized something: she couldn't stay in this era with her baby.  
  
"You guys," she began, "I don't think I'll be able to stay here with the baby."  
  
Sango replied, "But you don't have to. You can come visit."  
  
"No, I mean, I'm really worried. The dreams won't stop. Sure Kaede and Miroku warded off the evil, but the realism is still there," said Kasumi.  
  
Miroku said, "You mean... you're leaving for good?"  
  
Kasumi sighed. "Until I know Naraku is dead, I won't be able to let my baby stay."  
  
"Will you at least give birth to the baby here so I can see him?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Kasumi looked back and saw Koga. He must have gotten word that she was there.  
  
"Now that, I can do," she replied; nodding.  
  
"Good..." Koga said and hugged her briefly.  
  
Inuyasha wretched on the inside. He wanted to pry Koga away from his daughter as soon as possible. But luckily, Kasumi decided to head back to her own time.  
  
This would be the last time she'd see Sango, Miroku, Koga, and the others until the baby's birth. Inuyasha could still visit her any time he wanted since he was able to go through the bone-eater's well.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Back at his fortress, Naraku was helpless. Since he was half-demon, his body wasn't totally functional at the moment. Demons of all kinds surrounded him for safety.  
  
Kanna stood in front of him. She held a mirror. Naraku was able to see what was going on. He made sure his guards informed him of Kasumi's labor and birthing so it could be the right time to kidnap her son. Naraku gave a brief chuckle, and a grin, as his plan made an image in his mind. Kasumi would see sooner than she thinks, the result of her realistic dreams.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Fan-fic end. Hope ya'll liked it! I am going to start the sequel ASAP. It's called See, Hear, and Speak No Evil. Hope you get a chance to read it. I gots to go! Bye!  
  
(random note: I want to go to hula school! I found some here in Colorado! Awesome! Hawaii rocks! Sorry... um, bye!) 


End file.
